River of Red Roses
by Ichinomiya Kantarou
Summary: The crude, pursued and the subdued...Kurama and Botan and other surprise guests...Humor? Infinitesimal. Adventure? Quite. Romance? Spasmodic. Angst? Obscene. Combination of normal and abnormal pairings...slight shounen ai, MORE romance, KB.
1. Equilibrium

**A/N:**_ An experiment. Ichi-kun here! In case you're wondering who I am or where I came from, here's a short description to satisfy your curiosity. I have fading black eyes with two white dots in the middle, my lips were long gone, inch by inch it got cut off, unintentionally, since it's made of thread, and lastly, I have short curly golden hair and am in danger of being bald sooner or later. In short, I'm a dying Rag Doll. Anyway, about this fanfic. Before you start reading and expect too much from a poor battered rag doll like me, below are some very important warnings to all of you:_

**1.** _I am no Yuyu Hakusho expert. I was able to watch this anime like eons ago and so my memory was kind of blurred but I try to watch the series now to get as much information as I can. I also did background research on its characters as well, since it's strictly against my creed as a writer to have characters acting differently from who they really are._

**2.** _This is my first try of a Yuyu Hakusho fanfic so don't be hard on me if I get some details wrong. Feel free to correct me though. I'd be more than glad to._

**3.** _I am a slacker, I update really slow unless I receive plenty of feedbacks, whether good or bad, to act as encouragement for me. So please let me know right away how bad this fanfic is going to save me from all the trouble of updating. Lol._

**Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho is not my property…onto the story then!**

**Prologue:**

A tenshi, in the form of Death, clad in a long pink kimono, blue locks tied in a pony tail, amethyst eyes vibrant and sparkling with enthusiasm rarely seen in other typical ferry girls. To some, she may not qualify as beautiful, yet in his eyes, she is, though not physically, he can see through her heart somehow. And contrary to popular belief, this deity can feel, sympathize and reach out to poor souls like him.

"What's a freshly dead soul like you doing here? Are you lost? Where is your guide?"

Sharp amber eyes, shoulder length dark green hair, pale complexion and slender body, he can be labeled as a pretty boy indeed, that Botan could not help but marvel at his remarkable features as she waited for his response. Yet none came. He only stared back at her with defying amber eyes. Botan immediately felt intimidated and even considered abandoning him there since she's sure he wasn't placed under her charge. She would know if he was though. Yet her strong sense of duty prevailed that she offered her services instead.

"Hi! My name is Botan. As you can see, it is also my job to ferry souls in Reikai, therefore, seeing as you're lost, it is my duty to escort you to your right destination. Your name please."

Once again, the lad only stared back at her. This time, cluelessly. They were currently standing beside the River of Styx, the surroundings still and quiet, peaceful and undisturbed. With the lad's lack of response, Botan began thinking perhaps the boy is incapable of speech. Her brow furrowed as she thought of what to do next. When at last, the lad made up his mind and decided to speak up. He then carefully stood on his feet as if he hadn't used his legs for a while and had now only been familiarizing himself on how to use it, and afterwards turned his scrutinizing amber eyes to Botan.

"You mean to say, you'll assist me Miss Botan? You will help me get out of this place and return to my-my family?"

"Your family?" Botan asked, confused as she watched the boy give her a hopeful and expectant look fraught with a silent plea of help.

"Where is this place anyway? Why can't I find them? My mother must be worried sick by now. I promised them I would spend this year's Christmas with the whole family. And that by then, my health would be fully restored so that they won't have to bother themselves of loaning money from friends as payment for my hospital and medication bills. I have burdened them too much and for too long already. So I…"

His voice trailed off as he was unable to continue. His amber eyes softened and Botan could clearly see and feel sadness and regret radiating off of him. It finally led her to understand that the lad was unaware, or rather, unwilling to accept his sudden departure from the Human World. He was caught unprepared. His attachments, not yet fully cut.

"Why…Why can't we just have a long life span and a strong body able to withstand diseases? Why must we perish at some point in time? Why can't humans be given immortality? Why?"

Botan sighed, almost wanting to reach out and embrace the lad who was now filled of anger and bitterness, his sadness and regret from a while ago now replaced with violent emotions.

But instead, she offered what little advice she could.

"Being able to live in a thousand years is not the answer you know. Immortality is actually a curse. Having a long life span will not make you happier. It will even bring you more grief and pain. As you watch others perish before you and then soon you will be left alone with no one by your side. Do you want that?"

This time, Botan's words somehow managed to get through the lad that he looked up at her questioningly.

"You speak as though from experience Miss Botan. How is that so?"

Instead of answering, Botan only giggled and motioned for the lad the get moving.

"Someday, you will understand my meaning. And as for my experience, it's kind of a long story. For now, my only goal is to guide you to your destined place. Now let's get going, shall we?"

Botan then began to walk ahead, with the latter following silently behind. But then, he still got a last question and he won't be appeased unless he hears her answer on this one.

"Miss Botan…"

"Hm?"

"If there is a chance, would you choose immortality over a limited lifespan?"

Botan stopped in her tracks as the lad's question rang in her ears. An image of a certain scarlet-haired kitsune with emerald green eyes instantly dominated her mind, and it somehow prevented her from answering quickly. She paused, but then finally made a decision and with a smile, gave him her answer.

"Maybe…Maybe not…"

**Chapter 1: Equilibrium**

It was only intended for bedtime stories, one that his mother would often tell him whenever sleep refuses to visit him. It was a story which made him hope, hope that someday, he will witness the bright light of purity, a warmth that he had always desired to feel. And now, the time has come for him to fulfill that dream. It was all there, in front of him, the fulfillment of his deepest darkest desires, reachable, touchable, tangible, it was even calling out to him, drawing him closer with its light and warmth. The thing he most wanted for is finally no more than an inch away from him. No more than an---

"Hands off that Orb you filthy demon! Stand back or I'll rip your balls off!"

Suddenly, he sensed large amounts of strong spirit energy entering and saturating the whole area and it made him froze his hands in midair, disrupting his attempts of obtaining his most prized item, the Orb of Equilibrium.

"Yusuke! Can't you say anything more decent than that? Oh sorry I forgot you're just being your usual self."

"Be quiet onna! And you slacker, quit blabbering gibberish and just grab the item! Let's not prolong this boring assignment anymore. The sooner we finish, the better."

Crossing his tiny yet strong arms over his chest and rolling his crimson eyes in irritation, spiky-haired Hiei gave out an annoyed grunt before heading in the direction of where the Orb stands untouched.

"Out of the way shrimp! I'm gonna chop that black guy over there to pieces first so the Orb will no longer be threatened."

To prove his brave statement, Kuwabara went into position, raising his hands and unleashing his spirit sword before rushing to slice his opponent head on.

"It appears our assistance is no longer necessary this time Yusuke. Hiei and Kuwabara will be enough to complete our mission. They're just as enthusiastic as usual in showing off their abilities. We better not get involved."

Kurama quietly spoke with a smile as he stepped back and blended with the shadows of the trees, yet still keeping a close eye on their enemy in case he underestimated the latter's power.

"Yeah you're right Kurama, leave the job to them since that's what they want. Let's not tire ourselves when there is someone willing to fight in our place."

Yusuke flopped down on the grassy ground with his legs crossed, he was starting to feel comfortable. Somehow, just as it always had been, he knew in the end they will eventually retrieve what Koenma has asked them to retrieve and they will be able to go home all safe and unharmed, though at times not free of injuries.

Sometimes, the lack of challenge he finds with his opponents these days seemed to bore him, to the point of not wanting to fight anymore. 'Sigh, Koenma's assignments are getting way boring and monotonous lately, it's no fun anymore. Maybe I should just quit and—'

Botan screamed. Kuwabara yelled. Hiei cursed under his breath. While immediately, those noises brought Kurama on his feet and in a fighting stance, rose whip at hand. Yusuke jumped and did the same, battle instincts taking over.

_'Now it's getting exciting somehow.'_

But the sight that greeted him was just disturbing that it wiped out his cocky look.

"What the—hey you two! What are you doing just standing in there like petrified freaks? The Orb is about to be stolen damn it!"

Beside him, Kurama suddenly knelt down as if in pain, his left hand clutching his forehead as if acquiring a sudden headache.

"What's wrong Kurama? What is it? Your head, are you being attacked as well?"

Yusuke could only stand there as he became aware of another figure emerging from the bushes, the slender form slowly approaching them. He looked up, squinting his eyes to get a better view of who the familiar figure was but somehow, darkness clothed the person's features, and Yusuke could sense nothing from the strange apparition. Not even a single drop of life energy.

"The…Orb…" Kurama whispered with shortened breaths as he struggled to speak amidst fighting off with an internal battle. How careless of him to have easily underestimated their mysterious opponent. Now the Orb is once again in danger of being stolen and all of them are too preoccupied to save it from the clutches of a crazed demon.

"Hiei! Kuwabara! A little help here would be nice!" Botan screamed, her voice wavering as she continued to step back, with each step she get closer to the Orb, wherein she could feel soft waves of warm energy calling out to her. Yes, calling out to her. But why? Just what is with that Orb anyway? Why did Koenma want them to obtain that item badly? She recalled him vaguely explaining its value. And from his description she could tell it's just another of those precious treasures thieves are after but is nothing more than that. So what's so special about it? Oh well, think later, act now. She can always beat it out of Koenma anyway.

"I suggest you step away from that object if you want to be spared of pain, Ferry girl. That Orb is mine. It has already decided its owner. It's mine. Now get out of the way before I change my mind and finish you off!"

But Botan remained in place, staring hard at the mysterious dark-clothed youkai, not breaking eye contact despite fearing the strong demonic aura coming from the enemy.

_'Just hold on Botan, Kurama and the others will soon come for me. Just give them more time. You have to defend the Orb. Stop shaking and try to keep it together! We've all been through a lot. Even experiencing near-to-death encounters. And so far, we have always emerged victorious. Everyone, safe and very much alive. This time…is no different.'_

She tried to reassure herself with happy memories but upon setting her eyes on the unconscious Kuwabara sprawled motionlessly on the ground, Hiei hitting with his fists in the air as if fighting with an invisible opponent, Kurama clutching his forehead in agony and Yusuke—what's he doing standing there with that horrified look on his face?

"Guys wake up! The Orb!"

She tried calling them but the dark-clothed youkai advanced towards her with his claws ready to slash her that she was forced yet again to step back. She fell on her butt, blindly groping for any kind of weapon to defend her self somehow. Until…

Her amethyst eyes widened in shock as she was forced to grab the Orb from behind her but was too late as she felt sharp and scorching claws tear at her chest. Tears instantly formed in her wide and fearful eyes as the pain further sank in, her grip on the Orb weakening, her life energy gradually being drained.

"Botan!"

From a distance, she could faintly hear a very concerned gentle voice, warm and familiar, and it gave her the strength she needed to tighten her grip on the Orb again.

_'Kurama is worried for me…I'm glad…'_

"What's this? What do you plan to do with that now, Ferry girl? Give it to me before I decide to pulverize your soul. That Orb is mine!"

"Forget it bastard. I—will not allow your filthy hands to touch this pure Orb!"

With that said, Botan used the last of her remaining strength to place the Orb in her mouth and swallow it down.

"What the—foolish girl! I'll rip you apart!"

"Botan! No!"

Summoning every energy he could muster, Kurama leapt on his feet, charging straight towards the enemy to save Botan, while the rest of his teammates finally regained awareness, since the enemy lost focus with what Botan has unexpectedly done.

"What happened? Did I just fall asleep in the middle of a fight?" Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion as he slowly stood up and stared at his hands, as if checking to see if they're still intact, without a finger missing. "Boy that was some strange dream."

"Don't act all innocent, we know it's just your way of getting yourself out of trouble, coward." Hiei also regained his awareness and has now stood up as well, dusting off his clothes before surveying his surroundings and of the current situation.

"What the hell was that anyway? I thought I just saw Keiko standing in front of me a while ago. But there's no way that's her. She can't be here in Makai. Some strong illusion that is…and I think I have the right idea who's responsible for distracting us all."

Yusuke cracked his fists and stretched his arms and legs, preparing to attack. "My turn."

"That guy over there…he's no ordinary youkai…He has great psychic abilities I can tell…Might even be stronger than that of the shrimp's peeping tom eye. I can just imagine what else he uses that ability for—"

"Shut your mouth and cut your pointless talk, you big oaf. How dare you insult my Jagan Eye?! And as for that demon, I am not the least bit impressed."

"Oh you weren't impressed eh? With you punching away into the air as if fighting with an invisible enemy. What did you do to infuriate your imaginary friend now, shrimp?"

"Mock each other later you guys, right now, Kurama and Botan needs our help. Let's get out of here as soon as we can. I feel something freaky about that hideous guy. He's up to no good that's for sure."

Yusuke interrupted before Hiei could even answer as the three rushed to their scarlet-haired friend's side, since obviously, he seemed losing the fight.

"What's wrong with Kurama? He looks distracted unlike his usual calm self. What has gotten into him?" Kuwabara asked, his voice filled with concern as he unleashed his double spirit swords, swinging them in the direction of the enemy who was busy fighting with Kurama. Or more like mentally fighting with the tired and about-to-lose Kitsune. He sank to the ground, again clutching his forehead, his other hand letting go of the rose whip, though he was still in a position obviously trying to block Botan protectively from the other. And he was having a hard time doing both.

"Weakling. Your defenses are far too easy for me to break through. Is this all you can offer, half-demon traitor? I must say I am quite disappointed for believing all those great stories about the legendary Youko Kurama, the greatest thief and fighter. Perhaps rumors will always be rumors. They are mere opinions fabricated with facts to sound more true though in reality, they are the complete opposite of what's true. I should have never believed in them. But the Orb…it was the only thing real! And now that I found it and is even within my grasps, you lot appeared and ruined everything! For that you shall all pay dearly! DIE!!!"

"Over my dead body you overgrown bat of the Netherworld! You talk too much! Go back to your cave and rot there for all we care! Spirit Gun!"

A blast of blue energy was released from Yusuke's index finger and it went straight for the enemy's broad back. He was so caught up in pouring his bottled up emotions to Kurama that he noticed Yusuke's shot at a later time and it gave him no chance to dodge, thereby receiving the blow fully. He then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hey Kurama buddy! You alright? Hurt anywhere?"

The three wasted no time to run to the Kitsune's side as he tried to stand up with numb legs. He was still holding his forehead as if feeling dizzy.

_'No my body wasn't hurt, my pride was.'_

He wanted to say it out loud but thought better of it. First things first, Botan.

Botan!

Yes, how could he forget? The Ferry girl was practically in a critical condition right now! Not only did she swallow something dangerous, with its powers unknown to them and of the possible dangers it entails, but she also received deep wounds from their enemy's claws! And now, her wounds haven't even stopped bleeding yet.

"Don't think I've killed him though, probably just knocked him out. That's why we've got to get out of here now! Kuwabara, take Botan. I'll help Kurama up. He's obviously not in good shape to stand on his own. Let alone walk fast without a support."

Kurama winced as soon as he heard this. What was Yusuke trying to say? That he's not strong enough? That he's—

_'Weakling…Weakling…Weakling…'_

That voice…the dark-clothed youkai's words were coming back to haunt him. Suddenly, he felt his demon self awakening from within him, his emerald eyes slowly blending into gold ones.

'_Relax Suuichi, Yusuke is your friend, he is merely concerned of your wellbeing. You should know that of all people. Your friends value you and you value them. It's got nothing to do with strengths.'_

_'Kitsune, cool down. Your hair is starting to turn silver. What's eating you?'_

Hiei's deep and smooth voice telepathically cut through Kurama's thoughts, and it finally brought him at ease that he decided to agree with Yusuke's offer.

"I apologize everyone. That youkai was no ordinary psychic and he has affected my mind quite badly. Though I assure you all it's nothing serious. Now let's move so that we could bring Botan to be examined. I fear she may have done the wrong thing by swallowing the Orb. Its ability and power is ambiguous without us knowing its effects once used, moreover, once implanted to your body. Therefore, we must get her help immediately before something unpleasant happens."

Yusuke just stared back, trying to conceal his surprise.

Kuwabara was not doing any better with his jaw hanging open as if Kurama just admitted he's gay and is lusting after who-knows-who.

And Hiei, he was doing pretty well as usual in masking his real expressions and reactions, though Yusuke could tell they were probably wondering the same thing.

Kurama seemed so concerned with Botan. Then again, she is a member of their team and not just any member, but also a friend. She is everyone's friend, yes. And it's just proper for Kurama to worry for her, yes. Everyone is. Yet why does Yusuke get this feeling that there is something more to that concern? To the point that he gets distracted almost losing the fight knowing she was injured and unconscious.

Yusuke smirked to himself, oh well, he'll just have to find the answers on his own. The reason, the real reason. And as he stared back at Hiei, with the latter also returning his stare, the raven-haired spirit detective understood they are on the same wavelength. Yes, they'll find out, soon enough.

--

**A/N:** _Pardon me for my excessive Author's Notes, since this is the first installment, I have a lot to say. Last warning which I almost forgot, you might find the story's events lacking in uniqueness and same goes for some areas of the story, but this I can assure you all, that all of these ideas came from my mind, at least, the plot and other new characters. There, I hope you'll all come back for the next chapter. You know what's next, please be kind enough to feed this little battered rag doll some reviews…_


	2. Tremors

**AN:**_ Ichi wants to thank to dela490, i-eat-midgets and Fire in a hole. This chapter is dedicated to the three of you...*bows*_

**Disclaimer:..............................................................................Yuyu Hakusho is NOT Ichi's PROPERTY!!!......................................................................**

**Chapter 2: Tremors**

"Say what??!"

"You heard me loud and clear Koenma, she-swallowed-the-orb-of-equi-whatever. Now what do you suppose is going to happen next?"

Koenma was silent for a moment, stunned while his brown eyes darted from left to right. He was holding himself back from biting his nails due to nervousness and so had taken it out instead in drumming his tiny fingers in a rhythmic pattern on the wooden table, hoping to calm himself down.

"Well Koenma? Done making up another fake story to use as an excuse again? Then let me tell you in advance not to waste your efforts since we won't be buying your lies this time. We want REAL answers Koenma. And we want them FAST. So don't think of withholding ANY information from us, TODDLER. Or we'll be forced to spank you, no matter how much it pains us to."

With an evil smirk and said in a tone dripping with sarcasm, Yusuke continued to tower over a rapidly shrinking-on-his-seat Koenma. But then, remembering his position in the Spirit World, he immediately straightened up and attempted to make himself appear condescendingly frightening and intimidating, puffing out his chest and wearing a completely stern look on his usually relaxed and goofy face. He then leaned over to scold Yusuke for showing disrespect of threatening the Reikai Prince himself.

"If you must know, Urameshi Yusuke, I'm the one in charge here and I'm the one who knows what is good or bad for all of you. There are some things you better not know and some things that are really not fitting for any of you to hear. Though of course, I wouldn't expect for you to understand my benevolent displays of kindness and concern through these selfless acts. You just don't realize how wonderfully generous it is of me to—"

"Oh come one Koenma, we didn't come here to listen to your sycophantic diatribe, don't waste our time and just tell us what's supposed to happen to Botan! Is she in any danger by swallowing that Orb?"

No response, apparently, the Reikai Prince is just as stubborn as Yusuke is.

"Don't be a miser damn it! We're talking about Botan here! Don't you even care about her?"

Yusuke pressed on, leaning towards Koenma so that now, they are practically nose-to-nose, the former's determined brown eyes staring unblinkingly back at the latter's panicky ones. Finally, after a few minutes, the toddler sat back down, eyes closed while stroking his chin thoughtfully, seriously debating with himself of whether to answer or not.

"I'm tired of waiting. I've seen enough clown show for the day. Good luck dealing with your own idiocies. See if you can sort it out yourselves, fools." With one last haughty look, Hiei began to head for the door, surprisingly, for he usually leaves through oddly means of transportation, for instance, just disappearing into thin air. However, Koenma gave him no time to leave as he finally came to a final decision.

"Hold your black dragons Hiei, you might want to stay longer. I feel quite ashamed that you had graced us with your presence today and yet here I am refusing to entertain you, therefore, I have decided to tell you all of what I know."

His tiny brown eyes then carefully scanned the faces of his small audience, until he stopped as his gaze fell on an empty space wherein he expected another spirit detective standing.

Three, one of them is indeed missing.

A certain scarlet-haired fox spirit appeared absent this time, which is also another rare occurrence since Kurama hardly ever skips a meeting of such importance. But just as he opened his mouth to inquire of the missing spirit detective, Hiei answered ahead for him.

"Took you long enough to notice. Of course Kurama's with the onna. What should you expect?"

"Hiei, how many times do I have to tell you no mind reading is allowed—"

"I only answered an obvious question to spare your saliva Koenma." Hiei once again cut off, earning himself a glare from the Reikai Prince while the latter seemed to have entirely missed the Fire Demon's implication with that statement yet chose not to submit to Hiei's invitation of verbal sparring.

No, as the Spirit World's ruler, he cannot be provoked that easily.

"E-hem, so anyway, about the Orb, there is only one thing I can tell you about it."

Yusuke's jaw dropped, he has a bad feeling about this.

"Didn't you just say you'll tell us EVERYTHING you know about the Orb? What, are you taking back your words?"

"The Ruler of Spirit World never takes back his words. You're just being overly excited as usual Yusuke, perhaps it would do us all a favor if you just keep yourself quiet over there and let me continue."

This time, Yusuke DID shut up, only for the sake of keeping Koenma talking.

"Well, about this Orb of Equilibrium, it was actually a legendary item that no one believed existed. It was mainly to serve as bedtime stories to children and so we never did pay it any attention at all. Until we've been informed that a certain youkai gained access to information leading on the Legendary Orb's location. Of course, it was alarming, not to mention, disturbing since we never thought it actually exists. And so, I have called upon your group Yusuke, to find the Orb before anyone does, because if anyone did, it would be the end of all 3 realms. The results would be disastrous." He bowed his head, as if feeling the weight of those sorrowful last words.

Kazuma Kuwabara on the other hand, who was unbelievably keeping quiet the whole time, now chose to voice out his confusion.

"Why do you say that Koenma-sama? How can a mere object that small endanger an entire realm?"

"Here's how, carrot-topped boor, try smacking your skull to get your brain to wake up and make itself useful. Probably by then, you can plead your mind to spare you some kind of explanation about the obvious humungous power possessed by that Orb." Hiei answered, his back turned on Kuwabara who was now clenching his fists tight, ready to smash a certain Fire Demon's face.

"Let's take this outside, you arrogant midget! I'll poke every last eye in that small body of yours enough to make YOU plead for my mercy." The orange-haired spirit detective retorted in a whiny voice. Hiei only smirked but made no further comment, satisfied that he had yet, irked his mortal enemy. That can be enough to make his day bearable despite the stupidity he's being constantly exposed into. Silently, he wished his best friend Kurama was here. Then he'll have another soul to torture to please himself, other than this ridiculous make-do temporary toy in the name of Kuwabara.

"Well Koenma, are you going to tell us about the Orb's power or do we still need to SPUNK it out of you?" Yusuke once again threatened with a punky smirk on his face, as soon as the Reikai Prince fell into silence and looked as though he has no more desire to continue. Yet upon hearing the word "spunk", Koenma straightened up on his seat again and cleared his throat.

"Alright alright, you win. Just leave my poor butt out of this. Lots of ladies will surely mourn for the loss of my preciously-carved-into-perfection behind. Anyway, as I was saying, this Orb has an unknown power, just like what Hiei said, which can endanger all 3 worlds. As of now, we're still trying to find information on just what exactly is that Orb capable of and along with it, its history, of how it was made, so as to somehow give us clues on how to destroy it. So spirit detectives, here is your next assignment, please guard Botan with your lives."

Hiei snorted, as if expecting Koenma's statement.

Kuwabara nodded vigorously, clenching his fists tight in determination while Yusuke practically laughed with the absurdity of Koenma's statement.

"What do you think we're going to do, abandon her? Koenma, you know damn well we care about her a lot. Even the little fellow over there who pretends to be annoyed with her cares a lot secretly too and would be more than willing to protect our friend from harm."

With that said, Hiei shot a venomous glare in Yusuke's direction, his crimson eyes narrowing in annoyance as he fought not to blush with Yusuke's words.

"And Kurama, here's never going to let anything bad happen to Botan, ever. So you see? That's completely understood. It's not a job nor a mission for us to protect a friend. We'll do it willingly even at the cost of our very own lives."

Hiei was about to object with the last part but the raven-haired spirit detective gave him no chance to speak.

"So I suppose once other creatures sense the Orb inside Botan's body, they'll all go after her huh? Classic. Just like the old times. So maybe it will be better for her to remain in Ningenkai, that way, we can easily watch over her."

"Well, you do have a point there Yusuke. But for now, we need to keep her here for observation, to see if there are dangerous manifestations and complications of having the Orb inside her body. Once we ensure it is safe enough will we then discuss where she is to stay. I guess no one will object to that, ne?"

This time, everyone agreed, without violent reactions.

--

_'Botan…'_

_'Someone is calling me…that voice…so sweet…so warm…so familiar…roses…all around me…his scent…it's—'_

_'Botan, I'm sorry…I'm sorry but I can't…'_

_'No! Wait! Please don't go! Don't leave! I need you to stay with me! Ku—'_

"No!!!"

Botan's body shot upright in a sitting position, her hand automatically grabbing another hand beside her as if for support. She was panting hard as though she had run a mile. And her heart, she inexplicably felt empty…saddened…sorrowful…as though she was denied and forsaken by the person she loves…but who…how…and why?

"I'm sorry Botan, did I awaken you? I was just about to leave. Anyhow, you need to take a rest. You've been through a rough ordeal."

_'I'm just glad you're safe…'_

He gently removed Botan's hand from his as he rose up from his kneeling position and headed for the door.

It was just the two of them here now. It was supposed to be an opportunity, something that rarely came. Yet why? What is holding him back? He knows leaving now will make him remorseful later. He knows he himself wants to stay and be with her, yet why? Was it his pride? His ego? Or was he just fearful? Afraid to open up and entrust himself to another?

Meanwhile, Botan felt a sharp pang of disappointment hit her as soon as Kurama coldly withdrew from her touch. Even so, she felt guilty, for pushing herself to someone who doesn't welcome her.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you trouble Kurama. I-I know I've always been useless. And now I did yet another reckless thing without thinking that would probably involve everyone into danger again. It was dumb of me to-to…"

She can't go on talking, she could feel herself choking with her words, feel her eyes becoming watery. Kurama sensed her distress and also felt guilty that he decided instead to act warm and friendly towards her again.

Yes, Botan is innocent. She has done nothing wrong to deserve such cold treatment. And it hurts to see her all tearful and agonized like that. To even think it was all of his own doing.

He then turned back and slowly approached Botan who was now looking down on the bed covers, clutching it tightly to suppress her tears and prevent it from falling to further her humiliating moment. She tried hard to swallow her sobs and mask her embarrassment with her usual childish smile but somehow, it was hard to do.

She knew it.

She's not stupid.

She can feel it.

From his tone, down to his actions.

He doesn't accept her feelings.

He doesn't see her the way she sees him.

To him, she'll always be JUST Koenma's head Ferry Girl.

And Yusuke's MERE assistant.

JUST someone who gives them enough trouble to keep their hands full all the time.

She's ONLY the group's laughingstock.

The bubble-head. The mascot. Yes, that's her job.

But wait, since when did she become so emotional?

Since when did she expect for him to return her feelings?

She must have known it sooner that a demon, a powerful one such as Youko Kurama, would be out of his mind if he falls for someone as weak and bubble-headed as her who can offer nothing but trouble and measly entertainment.

Suddenly, scent of roses seemed to engulf her senses as she felt herself being embraced by the very source of her distress.

"K-Kurama—what do you think you're doing?" She cried quietly as Kurama began to stroke her hair tenderly, very carefully as if she is his most fragile and precious treasure, not to be exerted with force.

"Please don't shed any more tears, it simply doesn't become someone as bright as you are, Botan."

_'I cannot stand seeing you like this, especially if it's me those tears are for.'_

"W-What do you mean? Don't I have a right to cry from time to time?"

She was perplexed and very bothered by his actions and soothing words.

What is trying to accomplish?

The deity was utterly confused now, not to mention, mortified. She can be sure Kurama discovered her hidden feelings for him by now.

And one-sided it is.

_'You're making it harder for me Botan, what must I do to distance ourselves from each other without hurting you? You do matter to me, a LOT, but still, I cannot help but be reminded of my past. I am yet unable to open up to someone until now. I am not ready to commit myself to someone and in turn, be committed by someone as well. Having friends and family as emotional attachments are enough. So I…I need to put a distance between the two of us Botan…'_

Not voicing out his thoughts to Botan led the girl to think otherwise.

'_It was silly. What a joke. What was I thinking ever hoping to have a chance with him? Now I've only embarrassed myself further by proving everyone's notion about me as a bubble-head. So just—just stop this craziness and act properly even just this once! If you truly desire for Kurama's happiness, then you should give him freedom. Someone like Kurama can never be tied in one place, much less one person. Especially if that person is not worth it.'_

So Botan decided to act like herself and end this pathetic moment the Botan-ish way. With a playful grin and a sunny smile, by some miracle she was able to look Kurama in the eye long enough to tell him to go home.

"Well now look at the time! Your mother will be worried if you don't get back soon. Yusuke and the others are probably waiting for you as well. You should go now. Besides I think I'm starting to feel sleepy again. Anyway thanks for saving me awhile ago and for dropping by. But you won't have to worry. My injuries weren't that serious, tell everyone I'll be up on my feet in no time. Oh and thank them for me too! Ciao!"

With a hasty wave, she fell back on her bed, as though dropping dead, and feigned a sleepy yawn, with her eyes closed relaxingly and even pretending to snore a little. Kurama felt like he was being chased out of a private territory he had trespassed that he sighed then just stared at Botan's 'sleeping' form, memorizing her features as though he won't be seeing her again.

_'Go away…Leave me…Please…Go away…Don't make it harder for me…'_

Botan tried hard to keep a calm face while feigning sleep. Though inside, she was in a serious mess of emotional chaos. She tried to the best of her abilities to mask her mind from being read by Kurama.

After a few minutes, she heard light footsteps heading to the door. And in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Botan released the breath she was holding, then allowed her true raging emotions to rise to the surface, her tears now overflowing, her pillow, catching and absorbing every single drop.

--

"You seemed quite upset Kitsune. Tell me what is bothering you."

Silence.

The fox spirit kept his back on his best friend without any intention of facing the latter, nor even of responding. And this irritated Hiei.

He hates being ignored. It somehow made him feel inferior in some way. Like he is somehow bothering someone, being a nuisance to that person, and a nuisance he will never be, especially to Kurama.

He then went nearer even without an invitation, and further assaulted Kurama's privacy by sitting down close beside the redhead. The Kitsune was silently watching the sun which was beginning to set, casting an orange hue all over the skies and reinforcing Kurama's fiery red locks. He almost seemed to glow.

The balcony. A typical refuge for anyone who is emotionally imbalanced. Yes, Kurama always feels at ease here. Not only because of the view but also, because his plants all reside here. And just by looking at the greenery, his heavy heart somehow gets uplifted a bit, if not entirely.

"Don't make me ask you twice, Kitsune. Though perhaps, I need not force you to answer an obvious query. I know the root of your recent dilemma, my friend. Any kind of person capable of simple analysis and observation can clearly tell what is wrong with you. But still, I'd rather hear it right from your very lips, Kurama."

"Please Hiei, I am not in the mood to chat with you. I would rather sink to my thoughts alone and undisturbed."

"Hn"

_'You mean sink to your depression…How terribly disappointing to see Youko Kurama easily get depressed over one silly thing…'_

Silence again. The stubborn redhead seemed to even ignore the Fire Demon's telepathic taunts.

Hiei then stood up and remained motionless. After a few more minutes of wordlessly feeling for each other, Kurama finally succumbed.

"Hiei, you are a truly good friend. I thank you for understanding me."

"And your point is---?"

"You see, I don't really intend to ask you to leave but my current state is slightly off balance. I would prefer that no one will be given the chance to see me this way, and YOU are no exception."

Intense emerald eyes now stared back at Hiei's persistent crimson ones, the former determined, the latter, apparently bored.

"What is it you want to say Kitsune? Stop beating around the bush. I'm no softie, you should know that by now."

"Right, then can I ask what is it you came here for?"

Upon hearing the question, Hiei chuckled. Yes, he almost forgot. But just as he was about to say what he came all the way there for to say, a familiar voice shouted at them from below.

A loud persistent voice that you can't just ignore.

"Hey Kurama! Come down here, will ya? A few more minutes and they'll be arriving soon. Is her room ready yet?"

It was none other than Yusuke, always the one to make unnecessary loud entrances whenever and whatever the situation. Not that Kurama minds.

_'But what is he doing here in my house? Not today. I can't handle visitors in my current state.'_ Kurama thought to himself as he sighed and was forced to acknowledge his friend's arrival with a perfectly deceptive smile, one that he is so used to wearing as a mask all these years, not that he meant anyone harm, it's just his way of keeping people out and protecting himself from the prying eyes of outsiders. He feels least comfortable when people catch him looking troubled and problematic. He doesn't like to be thought of a vulnerable.

"What are you doing here Yusuke? I thought I made it clear when I said I'll be taking a day off?" He looked down from the balcony of his room to where Yusuke was standing just outside the gate. The raven-haired youth was holding a bulky bag, and he was pointing at it. But what's with that thing?

Scarlet locks fell upon his shoulders and swished gently on his back as he shook his head no. Yusuke then frowned and glanced at Hiei instead.

"You didn't tell him about the arrangements Koenma has decided yesterday Hiei? You're unbelievable! I thought that was supposed to be YOUR part in this assignment."

"I was just about to tell him when you showed your ugly butt and interrupted us, fool. Don't associate me with you and your lazy ass, slacker. I always see to it that I do my job well. It just so happened you came in the wrong moment."

Kurama just stared at Hiei with a confused look on his face, trying to decipher everything that was unfolding in front of him and piecing the meaning of their words together.

"Nice lame excuse, three-eyed-freak!" Yusuke shouted back while Kurama continued to pay them no heed as they proceeded to destroy each other with obscene verbal insults without holding back.

"Suit yourselves…" The redhead only sighed as neighbors began pulling on their curtains and shutting their doors to block out the two's insane exchange of obscenities.

Suddenly, a flash of blue and amethyst caught Kurama's sight, the familiar scent invading his sharp sense of smell that he was forced to take a look. And beside Yusuke, stood the LEAST person he had ever expected to show up on his door step.

_'Why does it have to be today? No, let me rephrase that, rather, why does it have to be you, Botan? Just when I am---'_

"Koenma has agreed to let Botan stay in Ningenkai since we believe she will be safer here with us closer to her and all demons far away from her. And I guess Kurama, your place is the best we've got for her. So, what do you think? Will you allow her to stay?"

Dumb question. What else was the Kitsune to say when it is expected of him to agree?

Botan. Here. Stay. In his house? His room? His—Wait! What the hell was he thinking?

Trying to regain composure and erase all traces of surprise from his face, he answered as calmly and casually as he could.

"Of course Yusuke. I don't see why not."

There was a certain glimmer in his emerald eyes, something along mischievous yet somehow dangerous, that Botan began fearing she made yet another wrong decision in agreeing to stay here with Kurama. She didn't know what to think now.

As the Kitsune turned to face her, welcoming her with a mysterious smile, Botan felt as if her heart would stop beating that she only managed a weak, "Er—Hi?"


	3. Barricade

**Ichi feels grateful to the following people:**

**TopazDragon:** _Interesting? Ichi thinks so...dakara..onegai, continue to support this depressed, battered, about-to-go-bald ragdoll please!_

**dela490:** _Ichi is grateful for your second review! Please continue to support Ichi!_

**Fire in the hole:** _Yes, Ichi-chan looks forward to writing a naughty-naughty Kurama-character as well. -licks imaginary lips in anticipation- Ichi also wishes to thank you for correcting his errors. Please continue to read, interesting stuffs coming ahead!_

**kiitanHakusho:**_ Nice quote! Ichi feels like rolling in FUN as well! -drops dead on the floor- Looks like Ichi-chan was not able to handle the happiness of receiving a review from you. lol_

_And_ **DWatts1027,** _thank you for acknowledging my story!_

**Disclaimer: Yuyu Hakusho is no ragdoll's property!!!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Barricade**

Botan gulped. She didn't like how the situation is going one bit. In her mind, she kept on screaming for Yusuke and Hiei to stay longer. 'Please don't leave yet…Please don't…I don't want to be left alone with Kurama…Not now…'

Kurama on the other hand, was doing his best as usual in hiding his astonishment and most likely, irritation, behind that amiable mask of benevolence. For he felt betrayed by his very own friends for conspiring behind his back without even the decency to warn him of the oncoming 'event' in the form of Botan.

'What were they trying to accomplish by doing this? With all of them already having their own girlfriends, it still doesn't give them any license to interfere with my personal affairs. A matchmaker is the last thing I will ever need. If I want a woman, I can find one for myself.' He silently growled inside, while outside he flashed Botan a perfectly crafted polite and radiant smile of welcome as he accepted the bags from Yusuke. "Please make yourself comfortable here Botan. Follow me and I will show you to your—temporary room."

And without another word, he proceeded to climb the stairs with Botan meekly and quite hesitantly trailing behind. She felt somewhat offended by his last statement and thought what was the significance of adding the word temporary to her room, they all know that after all, especially her. Besides, it's not as if she requested this kind of arrangement, she was actually as clueless and innocent as Kurama was of the whole plan, so it isn't fair for her to receive such a cold shoulder from the scarlet-haired spirit detective. His actions and behavior toward her are really beginning to make her feel utmost uncomfortable, she wondered if she can survive living under the same roof as him for the mean time.

"Man what's up with Kurama? Why's he being so solidly COLD? Did he just come out of the freezer or something? Where did the polite, gentlemanly Minamino Suuichi every girl is swooning and drooling for disappear to? You tell me Hiei."

"That's his way of showing a tantrum, that's also his way of shooing everyone away, especially loud barbaric caveman of sorts, such as you spirit detective. Therefore, it is wise to leave him be for now. The kitsune is apparently pissed off, any thinking living being can see that. So don't expect to be able to talk to him properly when he's in one of his moods. I suggest you let him cool his head down first."

With that, the Fire Demon disappeared leaving Yusuke behind, standing there by the gate, still at a loss of what to do.

"Man, what a complicated guy. Makes me think if all of those days of being stuck with them ever happened at all. It's like I didn't even know them now."

--

"Sit down, why don't you?"

Kurama motioned for Botan to sit by the bed while he busied himself in setting her bags on the closet neatly. The deity meanwhile, found herself unintentionally observing the Kitsune's every move and even took the liberty to study his face intensely, as though memorizing his features so that she could paint it on a canvas sometime. She then laughed inwardly at the ridiculous thought.

'What for? To serve as a constant reminder of his painful rejection of me? No thanks. Besides, I was never good in painting, drawing, or anything that has to do with art. I don't even possess any ounce of creativity in me.'

When finally Kurama can no longer pretend to be busy, he stood up in full height and faced the still uneasy Ferry Girl, sharp emerald eyes trying its best not to glare at the girl's open scrutiny without his permission.

"Do you wish to say something to me Botan? Go ahead, I promise I won't bite. You'll just have to excuse my odd behavior for now. Perhaps it's because of the hot weather and the heat is roasting my mind—" He stopped abruptly as he realized what he was doing.

He was blabbering nonsense.

Something he seldom does. Talk about self-restraint and discipline. Kurama had always been the one to think thoroughly before speaking, he always make sure never to randomly blurt out his thoughts unless they are relevant or wise. But just now…However, Botan seemed to think otherwise, she doesn't seem to mind. In fact, she even appeared quite delighted and interested to the Kitsune's discontinued monologue.

'I wish to get to know you better Kurama, and speaking out what's on your mind, no matter how useless and senseless it might sound, is a start. It might seem hard at first, and you might not even like the idea of it but actually, having someone listen to your complaints all day isn't as bad as what you think. It's not troublesome on the person either. So please, don't hold back…'

Kurama then cleared his throat which broke Botan out of her thoughts. He as well, didn't like where this is going, not at all. He can't be in too deep. He can't allow anyone to break pass his defenses, his barriers that he had placed upon himself to keep other people out.

Botan is a friend, and a good friend she will remain.

He had already made up his mind. This is for the best. Even the intellectually inclined, such as Kurama, hates dealing with complicated matters concerning other people and himself.

"Dinner will be ready by seven. Try to sleep early. We have school tomorrow. It starts at seven thirty so be sure to wake up earlier then. It's your first day tomorrow. Give the school a good impression." He tried to sound as cold and commanding as he can, like orienting a newbie with the rules and regulations she'll have to adhere to, hoping to somehow intimidate Botan and then hopefully she'll eventually get the message and will distance herself from him on her own, without him having to do anything at all. So that his conscience will remain clear and free of disturbances.

Yet somehow, it seemed to have an opposite effect on the deity. Upon catching sight of her face, she stayed neutral, her expression perfectly normal, if not a little too excited. Looks like he'll be having problems intimidating this one.

"Good impression huh? I supposed you wouldn't want your name to be tarnished. Minamino Suuichi, straight-A student, every teacher's favorite, every male student's envy, every female student's mascot, the perfect model, who would never ever come to school late, OK I see your point. No need to worry! Botan is always an early-riser! And also, since you're the master of this house wherein Botan is staying, she will do her best to obey your every command!" She shot her fists up in the air, cheering for herself while Kurama only sighed, he doesn't know what to think, he wasn't sure whether the deity was only mocking him or being sincere with her words. Oh well, someone as capricious and unreadable like her will always leave Kurama puzzled and perplexed of her actions. Not that he would bother to understand how the bubble-head ferry girl's mind works. It would only be in vain, like trying to grasp water and maintain hold on its evasive liquidity.

"Are you attempting to flatter me with those string of colorful descriptions which you have just uttered? Botan, inflating my ego furthermore will not win you my favor. Though I must say, if ever you meant it sincerely, then I feel obliged to thank you."

Botan only stared backed at him cluelessly, or at least, she was TRYING to pretend to be innocent and confused of what the Kitsune was trying to say. Yes, he thought far from it. Truth be told, she was only trying to mitigate the sudden unease that seemed to hang over their heads whenever left alone together. She just wished for them both to be comfortable with each other's presence, just like before. With a pout, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared sternly back at Kurama, ready to scold him.

"I only speak according to what I see, Kurama. Besides, you've known me long enough to conclude I'm transparent about everything, ne?" She gave him a friendly wink while the receiver seemed not at all thrilled, he only sighed, looking somewhat problematic before turning and heading for the door and no sooner did he disappear leaving Botan all alone behind, still cheering for herself.

"Good luck to myself. I will most definitely need all the luck I can get to survive in the mean time."

--

"You're Suuichi-sama's cousin? THE Minamino Suuichi-sama?", a girl with big brown eyes peered down at Botan from where the latter was sitting, as though trying to validate the deity's unbelievable statement. And from her stance, the unknown classmate looked ready to attack her should she confirm her 'relation' with THE Minamino Suuichi-sama as real.

'What's the deal? Why is everyone overreacting? So what if I'm Kurama's—I mean, Suuichi's cousin?'

But instead of voicing out her curious thoughts, she remained looking innocent as usual, giving her new classmates sweet, clueless smiles. Too many unfamiliar faces, she almost feel herself starting to get homesick, and to think that it has only been 1 day since she'd left Reikai.

'Geez, is this what I get for living in that place for eons? Get a grip Botan! Learn to quickly adjust to your surroundings! The last thing you'll ever want is to bother Kurama and the others with your homesickness.'

The rush of whispering voices brought Botan back to her current state, which was getting quite chaotic, with the number of increasing girls surrounding her along with their increasing chatters. 'Oh somebody save me…'

And save her it did. Only she was not given the chance to see who her savior was, for she was only vaguely aware of the sudden happenings, of someone grabbing her arm from somewhere in the crowd and dragging her away from the mob, to someplace quiet and deserted, in the lobby. And now that she was able to breathe normally and relax again did she only see who her savior was.

She can't help but be disappointed though for it was not who she was expecting to be. In fact, her savior was a complete stranger. Most dissatisfying of all, was the person's gender, appearance and of the way she carries herself. Perfectly composed, regal and elegant, graceful and flawless from every angle, at least, that was what Botan noticed at first glance. Though studying her closely will make you realize the reality that she, along with the others, is just a typical Japanese high school student, the only distinct feature was her bearings. 'A sophisticated lady she is…', Botan thought with open admiration, she was unaware that her savior was now giggling demurely at her candid display of mixed awe and astonishment, without even exerting the least effort to hide it.

"So I've heard, how are you doing on your first day, Minamino Suuichi's cousin? Your uniform still looked straight enough for me to conclude I came just in time to save you from those hordes of Suuichi-Stalkers."

Upon hearing the mysterious lady's statement, the first thought that came into Botan's mind was of how unlike all the other female students, this one appeared to call Kurama normally. And unlike most of them, this one doesn't even seem to break a single sweat nor give signs of hyperventilation and fainting with just the mention of her COUSIN's name.

'She must be pretty close with Kurama then…'

"H-Hai, I owe you for that hahaha….Er…" The deity paused, one hand grabbing her ponytail just for something to have her fingers work at while she tried to think of ways to lighten the awkward and heavy atmosphere around them. However, her curiosity finally overwhelmed her shyness that she was unable to resist questioning the girl's identity, in a nice way though.

"Uhm, if you don't mind, can you tell me how you are acquainted with Ku—Suuichi-kun?" She bit her tongue after almost slipping with Kurama's name while mentally taking note to reduce her level of forgetfulness. 'Now's not the time for Alzheimer's disease to make its presence in me known, I really need to sharpen my memory, seriously…'

"Oh, I take it you thought I'm his girlfriend, don't you?" The unnamed savior asked, strands of long dark brown hair swishing gently as a mild breeze blew by, her face was incredibly impassive as she waited for her companion's answer, blue-green eyes staring straight ahead, despite the fact that Botan was standing just beside her.

'Is that an indication that she's upset? Maybe I was wrong, maybe, just like the others, she DID have a crush on Kurama. She might only be faking it in front of everyone to—what the—why am I even thinking about her reasons and her feelings? What do I care? So what if there's another girl dying to be with him? It doesn't make a difference since he already has hordes of them throwing themselves at his feet. Why not add another one? The more the merrier, as was often said. Right, this isn't any of my business, not at all…'

"I'm Kitajima Maya by the way, and you're Botan, aren't you? Forgive me if I seemed intrusive and persistent in shadowing that guy, but you see, I want Suuichi to open up to someone. I've known him long enough to realize he's not as emotionless as what everyone thought him out to be. He is human after all…"

'Correction, Kitajima Maya whoever you are in Suuichi's life here in Ningenkai, he's part human, part demon, for your forbidden information (FYFI). Geez, what got me so worked up? I don't have the right to, nor do I want to…Troublesome emotions, no wonder Youko Kurama chose to discard it…to be romantically entangled with someone means diminishing your strength in all aspects…it has been proven true indeed.'

"Oh it's fine Maya-chan, I don't mind at all, in fact what you said was right. I completely agree with you. My cousin is just a Great Pretender, you know, the types with insurmountable egos the size of Mount Kurama and a plethora of pride leading to superiority complex—ne?" She spoke rapidly she almost felt out of breath, while her companion's blue-green eyes now shifted its focus on her. Somehow, Botan's peculiar figure of speech has caught Maya's attention.

"Mount Kurama? Superiority complex? I must disagree with you on that, Minamino Suuichi is the most humble, down-to-earth person I have ever met, Botan. There is no way you could be right about him possessing such great amount of pride. He practically respects even the beggars on the streets—not that I find that unpleasant—but still…" Her voice trailed off as she once again resumed detachment from her companion. Suuichi, who is he really?

'Is that why you admire him so? Because you think he's so perfect and all that? Well he's not perfect at all, sorry to disappoint you Maya-chan…but there is a lot about him you do not know and WON"T ever know.'

Automatically, the deity's hand flew to cover her mouth in shock, what malevolent and selfish thoughts, she has indeed been contaminated by the infamous love bug, as much as she hates to admit it. Yet she still refused to fall prey to the beast of burdening emotions inside of her. No, she will not allow herself to be a victim of a helpless, incurable disease such as this. Moreover, she can't let ANYONE find out about this.

'I've had enough disease to plague me in a lifetime. Alzheimer's is the worst though…let's not add this one on the list…Love bug…what a joke! I would never--'

Maya laughed, her shoulders shaking, she was clutching her stomach and trying hard to restrain herself from laughing. Just what did she find so funny?

"You might think I sound like some sick obsessive hormonal-driven psycho chick now, do you, Botan? Forgive me, it's just that I seldom find REAL people to confide with my feelings for that narcissist. And you see, sometimes, we just need to release our repressed emotions to someone you're at ease with. And as of now, I feel most comfortable with you out of all others, Botan."

Sick? Chick? REAL? Narcissist?

Youko Kurama might be vain, but Suuichi isn't. Though the idea of him being vain and extra-concerned about his looks physically does sound enticing, not to mention amusing…

'Is that supposed to make me feel better? Here I am listening to my potential rival pour out her emotions until she confessed she's most comfortable with me, what does that supposed to mean?'

At a loss for words, Botan merely nodded her head to indicate response as she allowed silence to envelop them. And Maya doesn't seem to mind at all.

--

"Arigatou, Takada-sensei. Ja ne!" Botan cheerfully called behind her as she stepped out of the Principal's office and closed the door with a gentle click. Sighing in relief, she closed her eyes to relax herself and do a quick recap of the earlier events. First, being assaulted by ridiculously horrendous, freaky fan girls ready to tear her to pieces if she ever refuse acting as a personal bridge between Kurama and his 'suitors', then she got rescued by Maya, a potential rival, wait, what potential rival?

'Rival for what? Oh quit pulling the innocent act, it won't work anymore…' She was about to delve deeper into her thoughts when she caught sight of a familiar redhead standing by the corner, his back pressed firmly against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, as if giving off a message of 'Do not approach me, or else…', yet above all, what was most conspicuous and enchanting was the fact that he looked so peaceful and completely oblivious of his surroundings, or is he?

'Why don't I test that warning message of his?' Mustering up courage, Botan slowly sauntered in Kurama's direction, who still remained motionless, without signs that he'll be waking up soon. 'Is he actually asleep right now? Or just meditating?'

She was not only one step away from him, it was then her courage faltered, she began to feel unsure of how to get his attention. Tapping him by the shoulder might startle him and in turn, might accidentally hit the person who touched him, which could be none other than her. 'Sounds dangerous—Er…A black eye is the least I will ever need. Better find another way then.'

Clearing her throat and calling him by his name, on the other hand, might irritate him and who knows what he'll do? He might yell at her for disturbing him and—'Forget it, I'll just keep it quiet here and wait till he notice me.'

Sighing in resignation, the deity also closed her eyes and joined Kurama's napping-while-standing-sleeping-fashion, this could become a trend indeed.

Really, why can't she just relax? Recently, she's being so nervous, jumpy and way too careful of her actions whenever she's around Kurama. Why is that so?

"What are you being cautious for, Botan? Did I not tell you before I don't bite people? Unless of course, given with a perfectly good reason. Like hurting the people closest to my heart…"

She froze, and it seemed as though her heart beat went still for a while before it decided to let her live and continue beating again.

Sporadic. Fantastic. Sadistic.

Why must her body react to him this way? What sort of voodoo is he using to have such an ill effect on her? Or more like, what sort of love potion did she swallow whole along with the bottle to make her this addictive in him? The pitiful thing is she was the ONLY one affected. Kurama somehow appeared nonchalant to it all.

Upon opening her eyes, she was thankful that the sight which greeted her was the white marbled floor beneath her, and not some pair of strong, intense emerald eyes staring piercingly at her, which only belongs to none other than Kurama himself. Who else can have such indescribable beautiful desirable orbs for eyes?

The scarlet-haired lad meanwhile, leaned away from the wall as he received an unexpected reaction. What he said a while ago was supposed to be a joke. And Botan sure has a funny way of reacting to a joke, his ONE to be precise.

'Since when did she start being too careful around me? What is she being afraid of? Was it my temper? Or was it…the other night's event?

"You are…too considerate of other people's feelings, that is according to what I have observed, it's actually a trait that I have come to adore from you, Botan."

This made the tensed deity look up, only she was deprived of the chance to see the Kitsune's expression for he was already walking ahead of her without the intention of looking back and allowing Botan to see what is not meant for her to be seen. At least, not now.

'What does he mean by that, I wonder?'

"Come now Botan, you wouldn't want to be late on your next class, would you?" She heard Kurama's faint voice as their distance grew. Instantly, the thought of the Kitsune being so keen in upholding his 'flawless and excellent reputation' made her pout as she dragged her feet to her next class.

"I wouldn't want to be late…Yeah right…Kurama…"

--

"The Orb of Equilibrium holds a destructive power within. It will devastate the three realms along with the people dearest to your feeble heart, gradually, slowly, one by one, they will be eliminated. If you wish to learn more and prevent their destruction, meet me by the forest not too far from your companion's home. Rest assured, I mean you no harm. Therefore, I request for you to come alone."

Her hand was trembling as she crumpled the note. Someone…someone out there knows something about the Orb and is even willing to tell her about it'? Should she trust this unknown person? Should she believe the assurance of her safety as was indicated in the letter? Should she try to find out the answers for herself this time, so as to lessen the others' burden of her?

Only one thing surfaced on her mind after careful thought, Botan wishes to relieve everyone of their burden which was HER, she wants to be of help to them even just for once, she desires for their safety and the preservation of peace and order among the three realms, and she will seek ways and do whatever it will take to achieve these goals in her heart.

'Kurama…Please don't get mad at me…Please don't think of me as an idiot…I've made up my mind…'

Determined, she did not further delve on the matter as she began to head for the school gates. She will go and meet this mysterious individual, ALONE.

--


	4. Vertigo

**Must-Read Note:** _Ichi is not very familiar with the REAL Kitajima Maya, based on the manga, therefore, he decided to play around a little, since this is after all, a fanfiction. In this story, Ichi chose to sketch Maya as having waist-length dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. With regards to her character, the following scenes show Ichi's speculations only. Please be informed that Ichi makes no reference with the real Maya in the manga and has therefore, wrote according to his own style, recreating the whole Maya-character. She is, after all, the best near realistic rival available in the YYH world for Botan._

**A.N. **_Thank you to the following people who took their time to let me know their appreciation for this fanfic: Chibi Botan, dela490, DWatts1027, Fire in the hole, santi lestari. And to the recent reviewers: _

_santi lestari(Ichi feels happy to have another new person review my story. Sorry it took long for me to update though, due to internet connection problems.)_

_TopazDragon(Thanks for your suggestion. To make up for it, I'll just insert the flashback in this chapter.)_

_kiitanHakusho(Thanks for your continuous support and interest. Well, here is the next chapter!)_

_dela490(Hee hee, Ichi wishes to thank you as well, please continue to support this poor ragdoll.)_

_Fire in the hole(Ichi loves your energy. Thanks also for the Maya info but since I haven't seen the manga yet and probably never will, I'll just invent my own Maya image.)  
_

**DISCLAIMER: ICHI HAVE NO CLAIMS WHATSOEVER IN YYH EXCEPT FOR THIS FANFIC!**

**Chapter 4: "Vertigo"**

"Botan is not home yet? But mother, a classmate said she went home an hour ago. She should've reached home by now. Are you certain she is not just hiding in her room?"

"Yes Suuichi-kun, I've checked every corner of this house. The only people I saw were Yusuke and that adorable little brother of his who likes to stay perched on a tree."

Kurama chuckled inwardly at his mother's description of Hiei. To even mistake him as Yusuke's little brother, the Fire Demon will surely explode once he hears this.

"That's Hiei, mother. Anyway, did they leave any message for me?"

"Ah yes, Suuichi-kun, they said you need to see Genkai at once, if I recall the name correctly."

"Yes, Genkai it is. Is there anything else Okaa-san?"

"That was all Yusuke said, seemed as though they were quite in a hurry. Suuichi-kun, will you be heading home now?"

"I think not yet Okaa-san. I need to find Botan first and make sure she is safe. I was specifically instructed to look out for her and—I wouldn't wish to disobey them in any way I can."

_'Is that really the reason? Or maybe there is something else? And more so, what's with the formality, Suuichi? Instructed, don't you have a nicer term for that? Like, say, bossed around? You ARE Koenma's servant now after all.'_

He was startled, that overly familiar voice, that paradoxically sophisticated intonation, that haughty and rough attitude, it had been so long. Was it Youko, starting to resurface again from deep within him? If so, what could have possibly triggered his awakening?

_'What's the matter Suuichi? Afraid of your own DEMON self? Come now, that beautiful bluntly frightened face of yours is not the kind of reaction I would expect from someone as intellectually inclined as you, don't you ever disappoint me Minamino. '_

The predominant personality of Youko Kurama remained speechless, at a loss for words, he was, for lack of a better term and to say the least, surprised, for the unexpected visit from the being he thought was long lost and locked up within the recesses of his mind. Yet once again, he was proven wrong.

_'It was a truly certified rude move to keep me sealed up inside of you, Minamino Suuichi, especially knowing the fact that you owe me a LOT. Indeed, where would you be without me and MY power? If it weren't for my strength and youkai abilities, you wouldn't be standing here perfectly alive and breathing, and even—shall we say, flirting? It's such a disgrace for you to fall for such lowly creatures, Suuichi, oh I forgot you're one of them, at least, HALF of Youko Kurama is now tainted with the impurity of Humanity.'_

_'Don't talk as if you're not part of the HUMANITY, Youko. And allow me to correct you, I never flirt, contrary to what you would like to believe. Also, this is my mother I am talking to right now. If you would please excuse me…'_

_'Same as always, I see you haven't changed one bit, still the same old submissive and polite Minamino Suuichi who could and would do no WRONG. The perfect angel with a rusty halo on his head of bloody locks, the perfect picture of irony, wouldn't you say? Everything about you is just so PERFECT. Hence, someone like me, a troublesome parasite, living inside of someone like you, an abundant host, is unacceptable, is it not?'_

_'You misunderstand my meaning, Youko. I would gladly explain it to you some other time, but now, I would rather you leave me alone to speak with my mother first.'_

'_Do you still refuse me? Deny me? Why won't you just accept me, Suuichi? Rest assured I've changed now, I am no longer the bloodthirsty, merciless demon thief that you're so disgusted of. I am a part of you Minamino Suuichi. Without me, you will not exist. You cannot live alone. Your humanity is merely your skin, and underneath is, is I, Youko Kurama.'_

_'Yes I see you haven't changed ONE bit at all Youko, despite your claims. Alright then, let this be quick. How may I be of service to you, my sentimental half?'_

_'You might as well call yourself my slave if you keep on acting like that, sarcastic fool.'_

_'Don't call me a fool Youko, it's tantamount to calling yourself one as well. You wouldn't like that, would you?'_

_'If you want me to stop calling you a fool, then be the first to cease giving me unworthy lowly nicknames and poor inaccurate descriptions.'_

_'I am actually arguing with myself, this is entirely ridiculous.'_

_'It is proof of your high intelligence, only geniuses argue with themselves. Be proud human.'_

_'Have we suddenly become estranged with each other, Youko? Or did my human name taste more bitter now than ever that you cannot bear to let it slip pass your lips? Anyhow, believe what you want to believe. I will no longer tolerate your unwanted presence in my mind. Until then, Youko my sentimental half.'_

_'You fool—'_

"Suuichi-kun? Daijoubu? Are you still there? Suuichi-kun? Is something wrong?"

"H-hai, Okaa-san, I'm sorry I seemed to have spaced out a bit. I will call you back later then, once I find Botan."

"Alright, Suuichi-kun, just don't tire yourself."

"Yes I won't Okaa-san."

He sighed as he clicked his phone shut, hands somewhat shaking a bit due to his inner conflicts in the form of a stubborn millennium old sycophantic narcissist fox spirit, grandmaster of thievery, also known as Youko Kurama, or more popularly called Minamino Suuichi with his frequent residence in the Ningenkai. In other words, he was having inner conflicts with himself.

Directing his gaze upwards fighting the glare of the sun's hot rays, the redhead shielded his emerald eyes from the fierce, fervent beams as he prepared himself for the worst, now that Youko has awakened. With his tornado of an ego, coupled with a hurricane of pride and a tsunami of superiority complex, no doubt catastrophes will follow his highness' trail in the once pacified ocean surface.

--

Yusuke walked silently heading for Genkai's temple. One would think he's walking alone and talking to himself for there is no one there to be seen walking with him, at least, with his feet on the ground.

"Something's definitely not right, I can smell it miles away from those two. It's starting to feel unnerving. What's up with Kurama anyway?"

There was more silence, the only thing to be heard was Yusuke's crunching footsteps as he began to walk faster, the heels of his shoes coming in rough contact with the pavement littered with dried leaves and twigs brought there by the wind, which was in turn, called forth by the speed of Hiei's leaps from tree to tree.

While his invisible companion restrained himself from strangling the clueless one to death and so has only contented himself by giving out venomous glares and lots of scowls directed below him, Yusuke remained oblivious of the former's increasing annoyance of him. Really, the raven-haired detective had done nothing but ask Hiei of the same question 3600 seconds straight for the horse-knows-how-many-times. And does the horse even know how to count? Not that he is insulting the poor animal.

An unwanted image of Kuwabara Kazuma instantly invaded the Fire Demon's mind following that thought. That was uncalled for, now why did that buffoon show up in his mind upon thinking of a horse? Paltry, Hiei has got absolutely no time to concern himself with such trivial, infinitesimal thoughts, if you could even consider them as 'thoughts' at all. Technically, thoughts, also known as opinion, judgment, belief etc., requires the aid of brain cells to be generated. And anything relating to that carrot-top will require not even the smallest particle of cell to be thought of. Amusing himself by further torturing and criticizing his mortal enemy in his mind, Hiei momentarily forgot his annoyance with Yusuke and it somehow made him realize the purpose of Kuwabara's continuous pathetic existence.

Diversion. Amusement. Distraction.

So, he did have his use after all.

"Need I remind you this is your idea, spirit detective?", came Hiei's forced reply from somewhere by the trees, his speed neither increasing nor decreasing.

Yusuke snorted in response as he placed his hands on the pockets of his pants. "You know, walking beside me would be nice. At least people won't mistake me talking to an imaginary friend if you show your butt in public. This isn't Makai you know. These pavements were actually built for people to walk on, not for you to just ignore. Really man! Give the poor trees a break!"

"It is clearly proven an imaginary friend of yours do exist, spirit detective. Therefore, why should I listen to a mentally challenged person such as you? Like suggesting I go bare and butt-naked on public, who in their right mind would do that?"

"Excuse me, three-eyed-midget, who in their right mind would take that statement LITERALLY anyway? 'Any thinking living being can see that', as you've said to me before, now back at you, freak."

"That isn't the most intelligent response at all, would you like to hear an example of an intelligent, striking response, Urameshi?"

"Coming from you, midget freak? Thanks but no thanks. Besides, who cares about intelligent responses when we're three feet away from Genkai Ba-san? Knowing that a certain set of hellish sadistic tortures known as training awaits me within that short distance does not delight me at all. It's even tiresome to think of myself bound to eat dirt and lie on my head with my butt stuck to the ground and my arms twisted in various directions as if my bones are bendable, for the whole afternoon! What else is there, tell me if I miss anything more. I'd love to anticipate what more wonderful, lovable ideas Master Genkai has in store for me." Yusuke said his last statement in a flat tone as he tilted his head in Hiei's direction, the latter, finally setting his feet on the ground as they reached the top of the seemingly endless flight of stairs leading to the psychic's temple.

However, Yusuke was met once again with pure, thick, insurmountable silence coming from his practically MUTE, or perhaps, just disinterested companion, as expected. The blank expression on Hiei's face, depicting his boredom and just plain save-it-because-I-don't-care-to-hear-it kind of attitude, made Yusuke realize that he's actually talking to a brick wall. 'Remind me never to confide in that guy ever again, I mean, complain, rather.'

"That's right slacker, I will personally see to it that you will no longer need something or someone to remind you of that, once we get through with our training for today. That is, if you survive and emerge out of it alive and live to spread the tale of my greatness for the whole world to hear, not that I would want you to."

Yusuke jumped from the person sneaking behind him as he was caught off guard with Genkai's sudden appearance. Masking one's energy is truly one of Genkai's many specialties, something he is yet to learn as he always unwillingly unleash them without him knowing about it, one of HIS many acts of recklessness, lack of control with his overflowing spirit energy.

On the other hand, Hiei snickered before giving the elder a slight bow as a form of greeting. "A pleasant afternoon to you too, Hiei. I'm not surprised to see you though, unlike someone here." Clearing her throat, she once again turned her attention on her favorite student, long curly strands of pale cherry blossoms hair bouncing gently as she shook her head in an attempt to reinforce her banter even more. "Yusuke, how nice of you to show up, chickens these days sure are getting feisty."

"Hey old hag! Whoever said I'm a chicken?" Yusuke immediately retorted while Hiei continued to smirk in amusement, without even trying to hide it.

"That's right, whoever said you ARE a chicken Yusuke?"

Cursing under his breath, Yusuke turned his heated gaze to Hiei instead and decided it's his turn to make fun of someone. "You might want to fix your scary face Hiei, before Yukina sees you and mistakes you for a werewolf."

"Werewolf, that's the lamest I've ever heard slacker. Is that all you've got there? You might as well just challenge him on a fist fight rather than spar verbally with someone your level of intelligence is not on par with."

"Stay out of this Genkai! This isn't any of your damn business! Let's begin training shall we? After all, that's what I came in here for anyway, unlike SOME people here."

Ignoring the raven-haired youth's disguised provocation, Hiei disappeared in a black blur without even bothering to retaliate in any way, as he went to take care of his own affairs. He has his own priority after all.

And this left the Master and Student alone to begin training, the latter still not letting the opportunity pass to say something morbid to his teammate once the Fire Demon was out of earshot.

"You're the chicken, using your sister as an excuse to escape."

Yet he on his own, still can't escape his strict sensei's ears, despite her old age. "Yusuke!"

"Alright, alright I got it! Geez…old people…"

"I heard that perfectly, lazy ass…Let's take this inside, shall we?"

"Sure sure old hag, finally, some FUN."

Without any more word, the two headed straight inside the temple to vent their own frustrations of the day.

--

'_She is a weakness to you Suuichi, a troublesome, helpless wench who constantly bombards your peaceful life. It will be better to lose her this way. If the others were to inquire for her, you can safely say she went away on her own accord without even informing you of the location and that was when she met an unfortunate end. That will leave your conscience free and undisturbed.'_

Kurama could not help but scowl to himself as he fought the urge to retaliate with curses and insults out loud, lest he'd want the people around him to think he has lost his marbles. As ridiculous as his situation may appear to be, having ambivalence within his very own self, he could do nothing but let his alter ego talk and spill unnecessary comments.

_'As if that would change anything…'_, the Kitsune thought darkly as he quickly made his way out of the school gates.

Upon reaching the outside, he suddenly felt at a loss of direction. Kurama has absolutely no clue of where the Deity might have gone to.

_'As I've told you, you weakling, forsake the thought of finding that wench and just—'_

_'You are contradicting yourself Youko, for if I recall it quite clearly, you were the one to insinuate I have other reasons in worriedly inquiring for Botan's whereabouts to mother to begin with. Yet now, why do you want me to desert her completely?'_

_'Preposterous, I insinuate nothing Suuichi. Your decisions are exclusively yours to make. I merely act as your voice of reason, I state both sides of the story, nothing more, nothing less. I keep my biases to myself. You mistake my suggestions for opinions, which are clearly not. This is to say, I am neutral, whether you believe it or not.'_

_'Are you certain those are not your opinions, but rather, only suggestions? Calling Botan a wench falls under the former, Youko.'_

_'Don't get smart with me Suuichi. Besides, don't you act as if you don't know me. For the longest time we've been together, haven't you gotten accustomed to me and my tendency to be prolific and authentic with my descriptions?'_

_'Arguing with you will be pointless Youko, as I still cannot decipher your way of thinking. Whatever your motives are, I hope it's for the better of all us.'_

_'Of course, I would expect such kind of hostility coming from you Suuichi. Let me warn you though, bearing grudges is never healthy, more so if you're holding it against your very own self.'_

_'I would rather not know what put you in such a loquacious mood Youko. But not to be rude or anything, may I ask you to return to your slumber now? If you don't mind, I need a few minutes alone.'_

_'Not too chatty now, are we? Fine then. Suit yourself. I can always come back later. It's not as if I'll be leaving you permanently. Suuichi, you will just have to learn that, like it or not, you are stuck with me, and I, am stuck with you as well, for ETERNITY.'_

_'You've distracted me enough, now vanish from my mind if you would please.'_

From inside his pounding head, Kurama faintly heard a low chuckle before finally losing all remnants of his demon self's presence in his mind. Relieved, he went on with his mission.

_'There are weak traces of Botan's spirit signature I can pick up from here. It appears she had passed by our home somehow.'_

While silently and mentally dueling with Youko a while ago, Kurama was not given the opportunity to be aware enough of where his feet had carried him to. And now that he's back to himself again did he only recognize his familiar surroundings. He was now standing in front of their home. And he could be certain the Deity he was looking for also passed by this place not too long ago.

_'I must hurry before I lose the chance to track her. She's had an approximate 15 minutes head start. I can still catch up if I make haste with my search.'_

Glancing forward, he abruptly felt a huge amount of demon energy gathered somewhere nearby. And along with it was Botan's own spiritual energy being raised tenfold, signaling her being in some form of distress. Without even bothering to greet his mother who now came out to meet him, he ran full speed towards the forest, anxious of what predicament he might find the Deity in.

"Suuichi-kun, is that you?" Shiori called out, carefully opening the gates and glancing precariously outside, searching for any signs of her red-haired son, yet she found none.

"Strange, I thought I just saw him standing there for a second."

--

3 hours ago…

After receiving the anonymous note, Botan made up her mind to first ask Kurama about it before making any drastic decisions on her own.

However, Botan felt lost, she could feel herself blushing madly right now as unfamiliar eyes continued to stare openly at her. Rude. Weren't these people taught with good manners at all? Really, they weren't helping in the least. Their fixated gazes only bothered her even more. What, it's their first time to see a blue-haired Japanese high school girl with large panicking amethyst eyes who looks obviously lost on her first day in a new school, that they somehow had to make it more difficult for her by staring candidly without even exerting an effort to hide it? Was she that much of a spectacle? Or did she just stand out too much due to her hair's peculiar shade?

It's five in the afternoon, Botan's class was finally dismissed. She felt eager to go home and rest. Of why she's feeling so dead tired, she has absolutely got no idea of the reason. But one thing she is sure of, she wants to locate Kurama as soon as possible so she could go home with him with the assurance of not losing her way. After all, the Ferry Girl, despite her long existence and vast experience with her job of ferrying souls, has an undeniably poor sense of direction, especially if it involves land transportation.

_'If only I have my oar with me…'_ Indeed, being a human is fraught with plenty of disadvantages.

Shaking her head to no one in particular, she began to ascend the backstairs leading to the ground floor of the school building. Yes, she prefers to use the back exit since it appears quite deserted during these times compared to the front stairs which are always crowded by jostling students rushing to get out of the stressful school place. Yet before she could even begin to ascend the stairs, she heard faint voices of two familiar people conversing and it made her stop.

Kurama, and, Maya?

With a frown on her face, she carefully and soundlessly glanced below her and from her position above, she could clearly make out Kurama's familiar long feathery crimson locks and Maya's rich waist-length dark brown strands as they appear to be engaged in a serious conversation. Botan can't help but be curious that she strained her ears to understand the words being exchanged between the two.

"Suuichi, you know you can always open up to me. There is no need to be afraid. I truly accept you for who you are, no matter how hard you try to hide your true self fearing you will be rejected, please know that your past is not important to me at all. What matters is the present you, Minamino Suuichi."

"Maya…You see…You are worrying in vain. I assure you I am free of problems right now. I just…feel a bit exhausted with the duties of being a Student Council member, and the fact that our family is dealing with a huge adjustment for the time being, I hope you understand if I choose not to elaborate further about that. As you can see, it's something private, something to do with family matters. And as a good friend as you have always been to me, I am sure you will understand, won't you Maya?"

Instead of facing Kurama with tearful eyes, as what an ordinary high school girl would do in this situation, Maya proved to be different as she only gave a slight smile, indicating her understanding, and gracefully lifted her chin up to lock eyes with Kurama's expressionless ones. "I have a plethora of patience which will never be used up no matter the times of unsuccessful attempts such as this. You know how persistent I am, Suuichi. I will wait for you though."

From the next floor, Botan squirmed in her position as she heard Maya's words said with true pride and carefully-crafted poise, elegantly spoken indeed. And then the Deity sighed. Was that a confession to Kurama just now? And next, she wondered how the Kitsune would react.

"Maya…You truly are different…I like that about you…" Gazing intensely with each other, the two maintained close distance, far too close for Botan's liking, while neither seemed to notice.

_'That's it, I've seen enough, show's over, time for you to go home Botan-chan! This isn't any of your damn business anyway. Romantic entanglements, who are you kidding? More like romantic screw-ups.'_

But just as she was about to turn and go, Maya's giggle compelled the Deity to return on her watch, and the sight that soon greeted her practically knocked the air out of her lungs. From her view, she could perfectly make out the two with their faces TOO close to each other as if they were about to kiss.

_'I'm out of here…_' was Botan's last thought as she fled from the scene without looking back.

'_Forget it. I shouldn't have felt guilty at all. Who am I kidding? Why do I still need to seek that jerk's advice? I can think and decide on my own, FOR myself. And this time, I have decided to GO. So GO I will.'_

Abandoning her plans of consulting with Kurama for the ambiguous note she had received a while ago, Botan once again made up her mind, and this time, there is no changing it.

--

He was thinking about her, all throughout the day, Kurama's mind kept drifting back on Botan as he tried to devise a plan on how to keep things in balance, without his Ningen life colliding with his 'other' life as Koenma's spirit detective, especially since his duties had now been brought into his very own home. Talk about overtime, not to mention overwork. Well, it's not as if they're being paid for their services anyway, so complaining is just useless.

"Suuichi-kun! Over here!" Maya's usual cool voice rang in his sensitive ears, breaking his train of thoughts as he saw his childhood friend heading straight for him. Nice timing. Is this another of Kami's ways in testing his patience and concentration? If it is, he has a slim chance to pass this time as he admitted to himself how things are starting to get out of hand gradually.

Setting aside his grim, stressing thoughts, he flashed Maya a perfectly disguised smile brimming with energy and pleasure as the girl finally caught up to him. And the test starts. From the worried look on his childhood friend's face, he could tell she was anxious over him for his weird display of absent-mindedness today. And he's bound to be questioned about it. Time to start thinking of the right believable excuses to disperse Maya's suspicions.

And so their conversation began. Until it progressed to something dangerous, on Kurama's part, since he obviously didn't like where the conversation is going.

They were now standing on a deserted hall way, near the backstairs, their feet unintentionally bringing them to a secluded area, out of every single gossiper's earshot, at least, that was what he thought of.

Until the Kitsune felt faint traces of Botan's spirit energy somewhere near, but then it disappeared as quickly as it came, and it mitigated the red-haired fox spirit somehow.

"…not important to me at all. What matters is the present you, Minamino Suuichi." The thoroughly-immersed-with-his-thoughts Kurama vaguely heard his companion say as he finally returned to his presence of mind enough to notice the current alarming situation he was in. The last thing he'll ever want is to receive another heartfelt confession even if it is coming from an unlikely person such as Kitajima Maya, Queen of the Seniors, someone of a high status in this school, someone with the same standing such as him.

Sighing, he forced himself to answer in a kinder tone. "Maya…You see…You are worrying in vain. I assure you I am free of problems right now. I just…feel a bit exhausted with the duties of being a Student Council member…" He began to explain reasons to serve as alibis hoping to somehow divert the girl's attention from her anxieties over him once and for all. "I am sure you will understand, won't you Maya?" He finished with a rhetorical question while the other only looked back at him with pure determination and refusal to surrender, outwardly written all over her face.

"I have a plethora of patience which will never be used up no matter the times of unsuccessful attempts such as this. You know how persistent I am, Suuichi. I will wait for you though."

Kurama was not aware that he was actually staring straight through Maya's blue-green eyes as he momentarily lost himself once again in his thoughts while the latter was clueless of her companion's absence of awareness.

"Maya…You truly are different…I like that about you…" As if spoken by another being inside of him, the words automatically came out of his lips, covering his momentary lapse of consciousness. Maya on the other hand, took it as a compliment that she leaned forward and rested her chin on Kurama's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his scarlet locks.

That was when she felt him tense under her touch that she immediately withdrew and took a few steps back to allow the latter his personal space back.

She covered her mouth with her hands as she began giggling uncontrollably. "Was I too forward Suuichi-kun? Don't worry, I wasn't trying to do something bold or aggressive, I just feel somewhat drawn and fascinated to your hair's scent, that's why. I hope you didn't find it quite offending."

"Not at all, Maya-san. But if you don't mind, I have to be going now, my—cousin awaits me and is probably screaming mad by now that I've taken this long to come fetch her. You see, she's not very good with directions and would probably get lost once left on her own to go home. So if you don't mind, I'd best be on my way now."

Without waiting for a response, Kurama gave a slight bow before turning and leaving the girl alone.

"Your cousin huh…" Maya murmured to herself as she watched Kurama go.

--


	5. Falsity

**A.N.** _Ichi-kun, a battered worn-out rag doll barely holding on to dear life, plagued with negativity and depression, Ichi-kun's only hope to continue living is through reading satisfying KB Romance and receiving reviews with his very own creation. If you are moved by the above emotional revelation, please be kind enough to feed the poor thing reviews. Ichi-kun will be waiting…_

**Fire in the hole:** _Ichi would love to read the manga, if only I have the resources, but unfortunately...anyways, Ichi is glad with your comments and wishes to receive more, if it won't be too much trouble._ -sheepish smile-

**TopazDragon:** _Your comments truly encouraged Ichi to work harder. Indeed, it would be fun to drive Kurama-kun maaaad_ -Ichi drools cotton-

**dela490:** _Jealousy of Botan towards Maya and Kurama? A lot of that is coming right up! Ichi thanks you once again for reviewing!_ -beams despite not having a teeth-

**santi lestari:** _Ichi is glad you like this chapter, I do too! Please continue to support Ichi-kun!_

**To other readers out there, Ichi would like to hear what you think as well. Review if you find the time to!**

**Chapter 5: "Falsity"**

Red roses. Sweet fragrance. A refreshing sight.

Burdens could easily be lifted with just the sight of this flower.

Add to that, the refreshing image of a young lad with long feathery crimson locks framing an unusually beautiful face rarely to be seen possessed by a male species, now walking with perfect composure and grandeur while holding three stemmed roses on one hand, the other fumbling gracefully in his pocket in search for his house keys.

Almost every girl, lady or woman he passed by were left fantasizing he were searching for THEIR house keys instead, must be heaven to be that man's bride and wife. The woman soon to receive the roses from this nearly-perfect man, at least on the outside, is currently holding, must feel so fortunate and blessed.

Unbeknownst to them though, the providential woman was actually, this young man's MOTHER.

Shiori.

Who is presently not home yet.

Suuichi is even looking forward to giving these roses to his mother, seeing her delighted face would be enough to make her son happy and contented, if not entirely fulfilled.

Closing the door behind him, he sat on the edge of his bed, still holding the roses, his emerald eyes gazing down at the polished wooden floor that he could practically see his reflection looking back sadly at him.

Pathetic. Is this how the renowned unmatched Thief of Makai must feel? Deprived of a simple thing such as love? Motherly love, he has an abundant supply of, love of friends, he no doubt receives more than enough, so just what is missing?

Simple. Who said that crap is SIMPLE? Not at all, in fact, it is the worst enigma the 1000-year-old wise Kitsune has ever encountered that he was unable to solve, up until now. Perhaps he never will.

_'Would you please spare me the drama and cease sulking, you wretched feeble human? You make me feel sick. There is no point in brooding over something nonexistent after all, Suuichi. Perhaps it would be better to allow me to take control even just for now.'_

_'And then what? Allow you to run around wild and free only to wreck havoc in Ningenkai while I immerse myself in melancholy? Do not look down on me Youko, I still contain half of my sanity at least. I haven't entirely lost my intelligence yet, though I admit it is in the midst of wavering.'_

_'I see you still have not regained your trust in me Suuichi, after ALL this time. You truly are fickle-minded, you might consider replenishing yourself unless it's alright for you to allow me full domination over your body, which I completely doubt you will not.'_

_'Youko, why won't you just leave me be? I am not in the mood to play with you right now. Please, remain awake if you so desire but be gracious enough to allow me peace and quiet. Pretend if you have to.'_

There was a long pause, a lingering silence that led Suuichi to believe the other part of him had somehow been kind enough today to hear out his pleas and had thus decided not to bother him anymore. But no, Youko just won't give up that easily.

Sitting still on the edge of his bed, Suuichi unknowingly began to caress his left hand with his right thumb, gently and affectionately, he continued to stroke his lonely left hand until his emerald orbs widened the size of a UFO ship as soon as he realized what he was doing to himself.

"What am I—?"

He jerked his left hand away from his right, as though electrified, his face heating up in mortification despite the fact that he's currently alone with no one to laugh at his absurd actions. Breathing heavily, he stared back at his hands unbelievably. He could have sworn something's controlling his body's other half.

And who else would it be?

A low laugh was heard from Suuichi's mind. And Suuichi need not inquire for more.

_'Having fun, aren't we? What trick did you use this time on me, Youko?'_

_'It was not a trick Suuichi. It was merely an action to express my affections toward you, my valuable half. My intentions are entirely sincere and free of malice, believe it or not, for I refuse to see you so hurt and down thinking you were abandoned and unloved. Now now, stop scowling, it does not become you at all! Why don't you just admit that you like the sensation of my touch?'_

_'Do not mess with me Youko, I told you I am hardly in the mood for you and your silly foxy games.'_

_'Oh, Suuichi is angry. What have I done? I must run and hide lest I'd wish to face his wrath headfirst. But wait, I cannot possibly outrun Suuichi for I live in his body as well, funny I almost forgot that one TINY detail.'_

_'I do not appreciate the sarcasm Youko. Go away now if you would please. Mother is soon to arrive and I wish to face her looking sane and normal, not harassed and violated with what you have done to me.'_

_'Your hair should have been dyed green instead of red, Suuichi, thinking of such ill things.'_

_'First warning.'_

_'I will retreat for now but you cannot stop me from returning soon enough. You won't escape me, you know we are forever stuck with each other.'_

_'Second warning. A third won't be pretty.'_

_'As if your threats are working. A pity indeed. Therefore, to avoid you getting humiliated, let's do it your way shall we?'_

_'Second and a half warning.'_

His right arm abruptly wrapped itself onto his neck, as though attempting to embrace him, his right leg crossed itself over his left, as though intending to show him the other's presence in his body. Youko truly specializes in banters.

_'Second and a three-fourth warning…'_

He said through gritted teeth as he struggled to pry his right arm away from his neck and his right leg to return to its original, respective position. He can still sense the other putting up quite a fight.

"THIRD!" He shouted, accidentally losing ALL control as he fell on his butt, onto the carpeted floor, thereby muffling his fall. Yet his complicated position baffled the newcomer, who just now, invited himself in through the Kitsune's open window.

"What the hell are you doing Kurama? Finally succumbed to your desperate manly needs?"

With a diabolical grin, Hiei looked down on his best friend, his crimson eyes holding something beyond amusement as he studied Kurama's odd position.

"Oh Hiei, it's you. How inconvenient for you to arrive in the middle of my elaborate exercise. Care to join me?"

Finally settling in a dignified position, he flashed Hiei his usual cool and collected smile while downstairs, he could perfectly hear Shiori's distinct footsteps as she went about with her daily cooking duties in the kitchen, humming softly to herself unaware of Kurama's presence here upstairs, and of another's almost unfelt one as of Hiei's.

With no intention to respond, Hiei merely turned his gaze towards the windows with a grunt, mentally answering, _'I wouldn't want to know whatever forlorn spirit possessed you to resort to such lowly means of comforting one's self.'_

Though in truth, he half-meant it as a joke. Somehow, he can understand what loneliness can do to a person.

'_Hiei, you misunderstood me. Let me enlighten you—'_

_'No need Kitsune, I understand things perfectly fine. I am not dumb with low analytical skills unlike some buffoon here, a certain carrot-top who just won't leave a certain Ice Maiden alone. Now that is someone who just CANNOT take a HINT.'_

_'We're straying from the matter at hand Hiei. At least allow me to defend myself.'_

_'As I have said Kurama, no need to be shy about it. Experiencing such thing is normal, for most of us, though I am definitely not included in the MOST part.'_

Sighing, the Kitsune decided to just save his strength and let the Fire Demon think what he wants.

--

_'I trust my instincts. I made the right choice. There is no going back now.'_

Botan repeatedly tried to reassure herself that she had done the right thing by meeting with the stranger, but still somewhere at the back of her mind, she felt guilty about not letting Kurama know, just because of what she unintentionally saw a while ago that practically made her blood boil. Not that she had the right to, it's his life not hers after all.

_'Think later, act now.'_

She tried convincing herself instead that disobeying her 'watcher', as she had come to term him, will not lead her to danger since she can tell it will soon be worth it. Truth be told, it was her overflowing curiosity's fault that got her into this. To quench her thirst for answers and solid information, she readily believed the person behind the note could be trusted to provide her with what she needs. Yes, often times, she can be too trusting indeed.

"I am glad you accepted my invitation without second thoughts."

Botan jumped, startled as she was caught off guard by the voice while she was in the midst of categorizing this particular act as to good or bad.

"I am pleased to receive your trust so easily, my Deity. Therefore I can assure you no harm will befall you if you submit to my wishes with full cooperation and less resistance."

"Your…wishes?"

Botan blinked, utterly confused by the stranger's words. She then surveyed her surroundings, trying to locate where the voice was coming from, eager to know who her informant is. When her eyes became exhausted in searching though, especially for the reason that the forest was beginning to be shrouded in darkness as the sun gradually set, she gathered all courage to demand direct confrontation.

"If you are glad with my response then why won't you show yourself evenly? Are you perhaps, hiding something from me?"

"You are too quick to judge, my Deity, not to mention, quick to develop doubts. Let us not create a crack in our newly formed friendship, shall we? Severing our thread of connection, with it being fragile in its young state, might also severe your chances of gaining information regarding the Orb. An ounce of patience will be nice, my Deity." The voice stated calmly as the source still showed no intention of revealing his identity. Botan was beginning to lose her temper.

'_Why does he keep on calling me 'My Deity'? It is disturbing and creepy. Maybe, maybe I shouldn't have come here after all! Another bad decision made, Botan! Can't I ever make a good one?'_

Immediately, an image of Kurama filled her mind, and right now, she all but wished he was somewhere near her, as his mere presence gives her a feeling of protection and security.

_'Stupid stupid Botan! Now what do I do?'_ In her mind, she was repeatedly hitting herself on the head with her fists for making yet, another mistake.

"What is this? Care to enlighten me of who this person invading your mind's eye is, my Deity? I cannot give you the answers you seek unless you are whole-heartedly giving me your attention."

'_Greedy, aren't we? And to think that this is even the first time we got acquainted to.'_ Botan tried hard to keep a straight face despite the panic that is slowly building up inside of her upon knowing that the note-sender, with an anonymous identity, even has the ability to read minds.

"What is it to you? I came here to know more about the Orb and if you're not going to tell me anything at all then I'd better leave."

She began to walk away when her body was paralyzed by an invisible force that seemed to abruptly slam into her without warning, thereby leaving her mind completely blank of what she was to do next.

"I will not hesitate to use force if you show any more defiance, my Deity. So please, cooperate. Don't make me hurt you." The voice bellowed, yet there was a tinge of regret in his tone that caught Botan's attention.

_'He's reluctant of whether to act violently towards me or not. Why so?'_

"Now stay still and watch. I will show you something interesting."

The voice went on, ignoring the Ferry Girl's thoughts while the latter only gave up resisting. This is what she came for anyway. And so, despite feeling imprisoned with a certain force restraining her to move freely, she did not put up a fight, and instead prepared herself of what she was about to see.

--

By the time Kurama arrived, all was quiet in the forest that one would easily believe there is nothing wrong or out of the ordinary, unless you possess a keen eye or is in search for a particular someone, like the Kitsune here. He was able to immediately tell what was misplaced, the blue-haired deity standing motionless in the forest's clearing, caught his eye and for a moment, his heart swelled with fright. He hoped and prayed fervently that he had not arrived too late.

Slowly approaching her, as though dreading to find out for himself whether his prayers had been answered or simply ignored, he noticed at a closer look that the Deity seemed to have a blank expression on her face, her unusually dull amethyst eyes staring into nothingness, a candid indication that something improper has happened to her.

_'Whatever that is, I must find out and avenge her if need be.'_ Kurama thought with mixed rage and calmness as he gradually halted his steps before he could reach her. Closing his eyes, he took the time to examine the place for any remnants of the intruder at fault for Botan's current state. To his disappointment though, he appeared to have lost all traces of that demonic energy he had felt so strongly a while ago. Yet he still cannot drop his guard down.

This seems too strange for comfort.

And so his attention shifted back on Botan. Well, at least she appears to be breathing still, though this does not necessarily allow him to conclude she's fine…

The Kitsune then began to drag his feet towards her, careful and stealthy, as if afraid to disturb or startle the Deity. He stopped as soon as he was standing several inches away from her. He then reached for her shoulder but just before he could touch the still Ferry Girl, a black blur wheezed by that Kurama was compelled to close his eyes due to the strong wind it brought about, and upon opening them, he was met with a black-hooded individual with arrogant amber eyes, the only thing exposed of him since his entire body was covered with a cascading black cloak, concealing his shape and garments in a mass of ebony.

"You are forbidden to even lay a finger on her."

The cool voice belonging to the cloaked figure finally brought Kurama out of his intense examination of the other that he stared back in shock, disturbed by the other's words.

Had he heard him right?

"Pardon?" Kurama could feel fury rising within him, threatening to explode, his calm demeanor about to be replaced by an infuriated one. This creature—

"This is our possession and no one else's, therefore you are not allowed to touch it. A key in the fulfillment of my master's wish must remain pure and untainted. I demand that you keep your distance if you value your pathetic and useless existence."

Arrogant kid.

Who does he think he's talking to right now? Kurama could show him—yes he really could—

The enraged red-haired spirit detective regarded the other with a cold and hazardous stare as he restrained himself from resorting to violent methods just to show his disagreement with the figure's absurd statement. A plan formed in his head while assessing the current situation.

'_Calm down Suuichi, no need to be hasty. I will retrieve Botan soon enough. I must try to squeeze answers first out of this ridiculous product of nature though, before I can take her back.'_

"Property? Master? What is it you speak of?" He pretended to sound confused and innocent, hoping to mislead the black-hooded figure to gain answers, but to no avail, the latter seemed to know better.

"I see through your pretenses, I regret to inform you that I am well aware of your abilities, Youko Kurama. Your human appearance will not deceive me." He practically spat the Kitsune's name that the latter fought vigorously to contain him self, lest he'd want this situation to end up messy and unfruitful.

'_Do not lose patience over an arrogant kid who knows nothing of the real world._' Kurama thought darkly, silently coaching himself to regain control as his now calm emerald eyes clashed with the enemy's sharp amber ones. Insolent, and to think that Kurama can be sure this kid is a hundred years younger than him, that's certain.

_'I wonder what made him this assured of his victory over mine. He must have a tough back-up to be able to act this big.'_

"Another thing." The stranger continued, disregarding the fact that he can't seem to enter Kurama's mind with the Kitsune's blocking abilities.

"It will do it well not to be disturbed by the moment. Interfering now will only harm it as it is currently travelling by spirit. Therefore, moving its body might cause complications and might even result to a permanent separation of the body and soul, something neither of us would want to happen."

_'What's this, why does he keep on referring to Botan as an IT, as though he considers her as an object and not…a living being?'_

"You are indeed level-headed compared to anyone I have ever faced. Others put in your situation would have long attacked me by now. I am quite surprised you haven't done something similar. A worthy opponent you are, Youko Kurama."

The Kitsune could only listen as he digested the stranger's words. Yes, Youko Kurama is known to be less aggressive compared with the other Spirit Detectives, for it is his style to first study his opponent and pinpoint their weak spots before devising an attack of his own to finish them off in one swift strike. And so, seeing him throw the first move will be seldom, unless it involves the safety of the people he cares about.

Yet right now, Kurama has to comply, for despite the stranger's questionable identity, the Kitsune can sense the latter is not lying.

"Well then, if you think of me so as a worthy opponent, why don't you go ahead and test your theory?"

"Is that an invitation for a duel? Unfortunately, I must decline your tempting offer for I have only one objective to accomplish tonight Youko Kurama. But please don't get disappointed though, for we will meet again soon, of this I assure you."

The stranger was about to turn and leave when Kurama's reply stopped him.

"What makes you think I will give up Botan that easily? Fight me if you do not want me to conclude that you are nothing but a coward who cannot stand by his own words."

With a sly smile, Kurama gave his enemy a solid and challenging stare. The other meanwhile, tried hard to conceal his astonishment.

Looks like he won't be leaving early tonight. His master may just have to wait for a while before he come back and report to him.

Really, temptation is just so hard to resist especially if it is persistently knocking at your door. After careful consideration, the note-sender's surprise turned into amusement and anticipation as his childish smirk broadened to match Kurama's deceptive smile.

"You ask for it."

Without another word, the fighters proceeded to duel.

--


	6. Delusion

**A/N:** _Ah…Ichi feels disheartened, hopeless and depressed, which explains why this chapter came out a LITTLE late. You see, Ichi's arm fell off the other day and has to beg his master to sew it back so for the whole week of being devoid of Ichi's left arm, Ichi was not able to update. Load of nonsense? Gomen ne minna-san! Please continue to support this battered old rag doll before he completely falls to pieces. Ichi looks forward to receiving more reviews!_

_To the following people, thank you very much for your continuous support! : __santi lestari, TopazDragon, dela490, Chibi Botan (Thanks for the info, my apologies for updating late.), Fire in the hole (Thanks for the info as well -smileys-)_

**Disclaimer: Ichi is not HUMAN-enough to own ANYTHING!!!**

**Chapter 6: "Delusion"**

"So, how do you like this movie so far Hiei?"

"Better than the ***** you forced me to watch the other night."

"Well now Hiei, that's no way to show gratitude to someone who just introduced to you an entirely new recreation to take away your boredom and make you feel relaxed even for a bit. Moreover, I strongly believe that ***** will greatly help with your relationship with HER."

"Mind your own business kitsune. Nobody gave you the right to interfere with my internal affairs."

"Why won't you just say personal instead of internal Hiei?"

There was a light chuckle as the red-haired lad reached out to grab some more popcorn on Hiei's bowl, slightly shaking his head as though surreptitiously mocking the Fire Demon. But before he could even dip his fingers, a loud grunt of annoyance was heard from the bowl's holder that Kurama was forced to look down, only to receive a cold glare from his best friend.

"What?"

"Even a cat knows how to mind his own milk kitsune. Haven't you got enough on your plate?"

"Oh."

There was a shuffling sound indicating the kitsune withdrawing his hand as a sign of defeat. And then an awkward stillness hung in the air, only sounds coming from the television kept their ears from being deafened by the pregnant silence. The darkness of the living room did not help ease the uncomfortable atmosphere either. And the glare from the interactive box of moving images did not do the red-haired lad's eyes any better as well as it now began to feel quite sore, resulting to make it appear teary and red.

Neither of them minded though, it's not as if this isn't an everyday occurrence that one has not gotten used to yet.

Heaving a quiet sigh, Kurama stretch his arms and gently fumbled on the coffee table beside the leather sofa in search for his wine glass.

"There goes the fool…blindly walking into an obvious trap…Really Kurama, your movie preference is hardly improving. Makes me wonder why in Makai did I decide to visit you again over some sissy movie."

The sudden interruption in the form of Hiei's low voice shattered Kurama's concentration that he accidentally knocked the wine glass from its perch and its contents came rapidly raining down on the previously dry and untainted leather couch. The kitsune instinctively inched closer to the other person occupying the couch without warning. And this further agitated the Fire Demon.

"Ever heard of physical space Kurama? I'd hate to remind you how much I detest intimacy and your action just now makes me want to draw my sword and find something to slash it with. I also wouldn't mind doing IT on someone though."

The spiky-haired Fire Demon fought the urge to push the kitsune away with violent force as the other huddled closer, Hiei's demands went unheard. And this left the former no choice but to scowl, glare, grimace and make all kinds of hateful, frightening looks on his face while the kitsune went on with his 'task', whatever it is.

"Please excuse me dear Hiei, but you see I don't fancy getting my clothes wet and stained. Just sit still and be patient."

"Whatever."

Hiei practically spat as response, his piercing crimson eyes locked on the television screen, immune to its radiation that could possibly damage the normal eye if intensified.

After a few more minutes, familiar gentle footsteps can be heard indicating Shiori's arrival.

"My my, I simply cannot fathom what you boys find so interesting in playing in the dark. I'd rather you have the lights open as to avoid people tripping here in the living room."

The serene Shiori stated with a warm smile on her face as she passed by the living room. Upon placing the grocery bags in the kitchen counter, she greeted loud enough for the two spirit detective to hear. "Glad to see you again visiting so soon Hiei-kun. And for that, I'll be making your all time favorite tonight, along with your most loved dessert. You'll be staying for dinner, won't you?" From the tone she's using, it could be mistaken that she's talking to a three-year-old kid, likely, a playmate of his son's, and not to a hundreds of year old Fire Demon who originally resides in Makai.

Meanwhile, Kurama answered on behalf of Hiei, as usual.

"Yes mother, Hiei will be staying. He wants to thank you for your thoughtfulness as well."

With that, Hiei shot him a glare from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't you think that answer is quite incomplete, Kurama?"

"Oh if you mean to tell her to stop calling you Hiei-kun, believe me it will just be a waste of saliva. Get used to it. It's not that bad anyway. Doesn't it feel warm to be referred to as such from time to time?"

"Feel warm my butt."

"Hiei-kun's butt? Right."

--

"You seemed to be neglecting your hair, Kurama. Not giving it proper treatment will leave it stressed and disheveled. Would you mind if I take care of it for you?"

Cold fingers slowly and teasingly groped the back of Kurama's neck until they went on to stroke the kitsune's scarlet locks, strand by strand, gently caressing it, seductively, passionately, his cold touch somehow leaving traces of hot and pricking sensation on his victim's contrasting warm skin.

Kurama fought the urge to scream. He desperately shut his eyes tight, hoping to obliterate Karasu's illusionary form, yet each time he opens them again, the kitsune can still see the crow demon's creepy and malicious face, solid and tangible, staring back at him hotly, obsessed and bent on destroying him.

"What's wrong Kurama? Why do you shy away from my touch? Do you not miss me at all? Or perhaps you are afraid I might blow you up to pieces, shred your flesh in a gradual and painful death, as vengeance with your audacity to suck my blood dry. Really now Kurama, I was truly surprised a weakling such as you were able to do such a preposterous thing no one has even attempted to do, with the exception of a certain someone of course, though I doubt your strength even comprises an ounce of his. But then again, I suppose a cunning spirit fox such as you will always leave me greater surprises beyond imagination, something I have come to like in you. Something which had made me come back…to you…Kurama!"

From his usual calm and composed face to one of hostility and pure hatred, the defeated crow demon has now risen from his death bed to haunt his eternal rival. And presently, the said rival can only do as much as to evade the other's attacks, surprise evidently sculpted on his face.

It was too unbelievable that Karasu survived the kitsune's last attack, far too unbelievable indeed. And now, noticing the kitsune's lack of response and aggression, Karasu, looking like a madman, turned his bloody-red eyes hungrily to his target of obsession. The sight of Kurama's astonished face was enough to excite the other that he began to charge directly at the red-haired spirit detective without even a second of hesitation.

"Karasu…How…?"

Kurama somehow managed to blurt out as he swiftly evaded Karasu's sharp attacks, yet the other did not immediately give a response. Instead, he increased the pace of his attacks that the kitsune was forced as well to increase his speed to avoid being touched by the crow demon's fingers.

From an outsider's view, it could be easily mistaken that the two were merely having a friendly if not overly enthusiastic sparring, as tribute to their unexpected yet glorious reunion after so long a separation. However, in reality it was the other way around.

"Must you ask Kurama? How disappointing. I assumed you would figure it all out yourself Kurama. Think about it. Someone as wise as you should have known how to prolong one's existence. Immortality. Did you not crave for it as well? Just like everyone else Kurama."

Karasu's usual small eyes widened as he gave the kitsune another perplexing look, as though undressing him? The mere thought of it made Kurama shudder in disgust and other more unpleasant feeling he could not fathom. Indeed, he felt irritated beyond words. And the lunatic even dared speak his name numerous times! It is infuriating to hear Karasu speak his name so recklessly and nonchalantly, as if they share some sort of personal connection. It was horribly despicable.

Then again on second thought, perhaps they do have something in common.

The instinct to put an end to the other's life.

And Kurama was somehow disappointed that he failed with his first attempt, which was way back in the Dark Tournament match. And now the dead has returned to finish what was left unfinished.

"You vile creature, I won't let you survive this time. The dead has no place in this world, the same applies to you." The spirit fox managed to say, restraining any kind of emotions from leaking out as he tried to regain his usual cool and calm composure.

"Dead? What a feeble attempt of a joke. Indeed, I wonder what made you believe I died. Besides, just like you Kurama, I have my own ways in keeping myself alive. I am not easily slain, you should know that of all people."

_'Yes I am well aware of what a persistent devil you are Karasu, a shadow that can never be rid of…'_

Upon noticing the intense look of pure hatred Kurama is giving him, the latter merely chuckled, as though enjoying the attention he is receiving, that he decided to play around with the former a bit, just to test the waters and keep him distracted.

"I will not ask you to finish off what we started though. I'd rather have a peaceful tea party with you on a garden filled with red roses, quite romantic wouldn't you say?"

With those words said, Kurama instantly withdrew himself from his opponent, as though afraid to be contaminated by the other's insanity. A series of despicable feelings of disgust and chills abruptly overwhelmed the kitsune that he was unable to restrain himself from slightly shaking outwardly, the feeling triggering unwanted old memories.

"Your facial expression remains hauntingly beautiful as I could remember Kurama, perhaps it is better to take this to the next level. Why don't we settle for a BLOODY courtship to escalate our fun?"

'_Courtship? What is this insane psychotic freak of nature babbling about? Indeed, his mind is completely screwed. I believe him to be so from the start, yet I never thought his mental disorder is this worst. So then, what must I make of his miraculous survival? It is simply incredulous. No, this cannot be Karasu…'_

_'Quit delving in your failure and focus on the battle at hand Suuichi! If you continue in that weak state then I will not hesitate to use whatever force is necessary to destroy your inhibitions on me so that I can take over your body and finish this fight quickly. It is humiliating enough to be slapped on the face by that filth's unexpected comeback. Therefore, I will not allow you to commit the same mistake the second time. My name has already been seriously tarnished, you need not further damage it. Now get your brain moving and plan that parasite's defeat. The sooner you dispose of him, the better.'_

_'Finally breaking the long silence I see. Are you perchance offering to lend a hand in this particular fight? '_

_'If your pathetic ego could not handle my offer, then it is your problem not mine. I only want to end this worthless fight before I die of boredom.'_

_'Then I should feel grateful for you, is that what you've been meaning to say?'_

_'Think whatever you want. Suuichi, I am fully aware of how this demon could affect your mental stability. You might be forgetting the huge part I played with your victory over him. So let's just say I took the initiative to step in the limelight and play the part of your—guardian, or whatever you might wish to call it.'_

_'And your point is?'_

_'You should have noticed that there is no way Karasu could be alive no matter how authentic the living breathing being standing in front of you now may appear to be. You should be well aware of the fact that the true enemy you are up against now may possess the ability to create concrete manifestations of his opponent's fears and phobias. All I am telling you is to be cautious and not to lose your sight on your true goal.'_

_'Point taken.'_

'_What are we waiting for then?'_

_'The end of the world…?'_ Suuichi mentally sighed as he stated this in a flat tone, as though to tease Youko, though surreptitiously, the red-haired spirit detective found himself smiling at the thought of another team work with his demon half.

Amidst mentally squabbling with his surprisingly omnipresent half though, his body as if set on autopilot, gracefully dodged each of Karasu's vicious assaults, as neither remained serious with their battle. In truth, the latter was even enjoying himself with their sparring that the former need not worry of receiving any fatal blows for it is not what the crow demon has been aiming for anyway. And this made the kitsune relax a little, if not entirely, since compared with their first encounter, Kurama seemed to lose all fear and intimidation he felt whenever faced with the bomb youkai. So that now, fighting with him is practically next to a walk in the park.

'_And now, to dispel the delusion.'_ Kurama whispered to himself with a sly smile that would put any female to swoon involuntarily, and this sort of has a close effect to Karasu as the latter fought his attraction towards the kitsune's mischievously curled lips.

"Don't think of yourself as high and mighty, Kurama. You may have escaped me for now, but I assure you this meeting is not our last. I will continue to haunt you even beyond the concreteness of reality. We will be reunited again soon enough."

With a half-smile pasted on his face, Karasu continued to smirk as though undefeated, his dark eyes fixed on the kitsune's cool emerald ones while his body gradually dissolved, its particles being blown by the wind.

With the last vestige of the crow demon's body, the red-haired spirit detective gave out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and concentrating on further ripping out the spell cast upon him, his mind immediately plagued with thoughts of his female companion.

_'Botan…'_

--

"Raizei! I demand that you stop interfering with MY battle! Why did you come here in the first place? You are not needed here. I can very well accomplish all of my tasks alone without help from anyone, more so from you. Or perhaps, is Kyle-sama still doubting my loyalties and motives that he would go as far as to send you here to babysit me?"

Amber eyes clashed with the other black-hooded figure's obsidian ones, as he bravely and arrogantly ordered the latter to leave.

"Brat, someone like you, unstable and immature definitely cannot be trusted. And you even have the nerve to accuse Kyle-sama of mistrusting you while in fact he was the only one who believed in you, contrary to what you know. You see, I came here of my own accord, hoping for you to screw up so that your dismissal will be considered once and for all. And after I get rid of you brat, we will be free of all burdens."

Raizei, prone to quick provocation and loss of temper resulting to violent skirmishes, spoke in a dangerously low tone as though careful not to get Kurama or Botan's attention, who were currently trapped in their own worlds, confused and unaware of the real happenings outside of their nightmares.

"Raizei, I will pretend I didn't see you today. I will think and act as is, as though nothing happened at all. If you would just peacefully withdraw now, we can all live happier. What do you say?" The younger black-hooded figure with amber eyes looked back expectantly at the obsidian-eyed youkai, waiting for him to accept his offer.

"I would be more than glad to dismiss this little encounter, Midori Yukishiro. Seeing you from a distance is still tolerable, yet interacting with you on close proximity is beyond unbearable. But perhaps there is still hope. After all, we have just reached an agreement, something that rarely happens. We managed to somehow meet without instigating a blood fest, considered a progress indeed." With his obsidian eyes glittering darkly, the black-hooded figure gave a slight bow before slowly disappearing in the darkness of the night, leaving Midori alone once again with Kurama and Botan.

"Such a pity…"

He murmured to himself and then turned his attention on the kitsune who still remained trapped in the other's spell, though there are signs of a fierce struggle. And then sadly, Midori set his gaze on the star-studded skies, his usual sharp amber orbs, now overlain with somnolence, an indication of his sadness and disappointment, with himself and of the recent unfavorable turn of events.

"It is not my intention to fight unevenly with you Youko Kurama. Forgive me."

--

Blood. Its stench was everywhere. It was frightening, dreadful, traumatic.

She opened her eyes, still somewhat disoriented as she tried to adjust her sight in the darkness. Once she was feeling more awake and alert, she surveyed her surroundings, searching for the source of the metallic smell of blood.

Until her gaze rested on something, or rather someone lying motionless a few feet away from her. The person seemed red all over, despite the antagonistic pitch black, the Deity is fairly certain of the hue she had seen.

It was red, crimson, scarlet, pure, strong, intense.

Scarlet…Roses…equals…Kurama?

Slightly shivering, hands trembling and knees wobbling, Botan stood up and cautiously approached the figure lying on the ground. She reached out, hesitant on whether to touch the person or not, as if afraid it might be a corpse and touching it will turn him into a zombie brought to life, soon to assault and contaminate her.

But her anxiety over the person's real identity won her over. She prayed that it wasn't Kurama lying here now, bloody and injured all over, unconscious even.

Yet upon managing to grasp the person's shoulder, she need not think more. Fat tears of mixed guilt, anger and sadness rolled down her face while she can only whisper in a hoarse and exhausted voice…

"Kurama…No…"

--


End file.
